“DOS AMABLES PROPUESTAS”
by kanikcami-cullen
Summary: Una simple pregunta ¿Qué te gustaría hacer antes de llegar a la Universidad? una maldita respuesta "QUIERO DEJAR DE SER VIRGEN" dos Propuestas, Jacob: Mas vale diablo conocido, que bueno por conocer, Edward: no puedo dejar que hagas esto con cualquiera
1. PREFACIO

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Los personajes de son Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer, la historia nos Pertenece.

**Resumen:** Una simple pregunta ¿Qué te gustaría hacer antes de llegar a la Universidad? ... una maldita respuesta "QUIERO DEJAR DE SER VIRGEN" ... y dos amables Propuestas Jacob: Mas vale diablo conocido, que bueno por conocer y Edward: no puedo dejar que hagas esto con cualquiera.

**

* * *

**

**Prefacio**

Mi nombre es Isabel ... pero prefiero que me digan Bella. Ese es un pequeño detalle en mi vida, lo peor se los Narro ahora.

He tenido un novio en mis cortos 17 años, bueno Jacob un chico de mi edad, capitán del equipo de baloncesto, moreno, y muy alto, claro ¡También muy guapo! Fue mi primer novio a mis dulces 15 años, solo 6 meses de Relación, Fue tan sana y de mucho respeto que solo decimos por ser muy buenos amigos.

Al año siguiente llegaron tres estudiantes Los nuevos Cullen, de 17 Emmett, Alice y su mellizo de 16 "Edward" Simplemente mi Dios griego, alto, ojos verde esmeralda, piel pálida, y un cabello cobrizo que muy bien solo lo desordenado hace mas irreal , Fue el flechazo inmediato, solo de mi parte claro esta, si el al instante se convirtió en el chico popular de la escuela, todas sueñan con ser sus novias, y yo solo soy su amiga, y claro por que su hermana es mi mejor Amiga, si no fuera por ella ni eso seria, jamás me hubiera atrevido A HABLAR EL contra, su presencia me pone nerviosa.

Ahora es nuestro ultimo año antes de ir a la Universidad de Edward tiene una beca musical en Londres, y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, separándonos por 4 años.

Lo que complico mi vida y mis tres últimos meses con mis amigos, Fue un fatídico día viernes Conversando con mi mejor amiga Alicia en el patio de la escuela como un día cualquiera me pregunto, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer antes de llegar a la Universidad? ... no se por que conteste Aquella maldita pregunta "QUIERO DEJAR DE SER VIRGEN" ... Gran error, mis queridísimos amigos Jacob unos Esteban Edward y un solo pasos de nosotras y escucharon mi vergonzosa confesión.

Ahora tengo dos Propuestas para DEJAR DE SER VIRGEN, uffff, El Primero en Ofrecer su ayuda Fue Jacob Diciendo que me quiere mucho y como ya fuimos novios no hay nada de "malo" mas vale diablo conocido, que bueno por conocer, Fueron amables sus palabras. Pero la mas sorprendente fué la de Eduardo, el chico mas popular, mi amigo, y amor secreto, quien lo imaginaria, fueron sus palabras, "no puedo dejar que hagas esto con cualquiera, te aprecio mucho, somos amigos, y Los Amigos se Ayudan, no nos veremos Piénsalo en 4 años, esto sera un lindo recuerdo para los dos ".

Jacob y Edward no solo han dejado de hablar, convirtieron la situación en una Competencia de quien gana la Virginidad de Bella ooooo que gran premio ... que mas me puede pasar ... Por favor no respondan!

* * *

**BUENO ES UNA IDEA LOCA QUE SURGIO POR HABLAR SOBRE OTRA IDEA PARA HISTORIA CON LA NICOLE.... **

**SOMOS RE NUEVAS EN ESTO... ESPERAMOS LES GUSTE**

**DE ANTEMANO MUCHAS GRACIAS**


	2. Simple pregunta maldita respuesta

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1 **

"**SIMPLE PREGUNTA, MALDITA RESPUESTA"**

**POV BELLA**

**Unos tímidos rayos de sol me despertaron esta mañana. Genial día viernes con sol, es un buen augurio para este fin de semana, eso espero, hay que ser optimistas, me levante con un buen animo me di una larga ducha, me vestí y arregle de la misma forma que todos los días, muy simple, y baje a tomar desayuno. Charlie (mi papá) estaba apunto de ir a su trabajo (es jefe de Policía), un trabajo que ama mucho, era toda su vida hasta que me viniese a vivir con el. Ahora intenta pasar mas tiempo conmigo, pero como el dice fue por muchos años un solitario, que le cuesta adaptarse a vivir con su hija adolescente. Llegue hace 4 años, y aún no se acostumbra, que ironía, me faltan 3 meses para comenzar la universidad por lo tanto me iré, y el no se ha adaptado.**

**Lo bueno de su forma de ser es que me da mi espacio, somos iguales nos gusta la soledad y tranquilidad.**

**Tome mi desayuno tranquilamente, al terminar lave los trastes, y me dirigí a mi querido mono-volumen, un brontosauro como le dice Alice, mi mejor amiga, ella llego el año pasado a la ciudad y al instituto junto a sus hermanos, el mayor Emmett, el ya esta en la universidad, estudia arquitectura, primer año, es una gran oso como lo apodamos, su musculatura lo hace a mi lado un gigante, es simpático y cariñoso parece un niño pequeño, y Edward el es el mellizo de Alice, y el chico del cual me enamore perdidamente apenas lo vi, somos amigos no tan íntimos pero nos llevamos bien, es muy caballero y atento, cuando hace uso de su galantería delante de mi mis mejillas sufren una gran combustión tiñéndose de rojo furioso, no logro contener esa parte de mi, creo que me delata, no error si me delata, pero el no dice nada, supongo que le da lo mismo. Con ese pensamiento me percate que había llegado al instituto, solo pensar en el me deja en otra dimensión, ni cuenta me di como llegue hasta aquí.**

**Al bajar me esperaba Alice, muy emocionada por decir lo menos, se tiro a mis brazos, apretujándome tanto, no se como una mujer tan menuda tiene tanta fuerza.**

-Bells!!!!! ¿Qué te parece este hermoso día? _**Dijo dando saltitos**_

-Guauuuuu Alice que ¡fuerza!, pero bien me alegra que salga un poco de sol para nosotras… _**respondí ya contagiada con su emoción**_

-Si, es tan emocionante espero siga así por el fin de semana, Emmett vendrá e iremos a una excursión todos… _**sus ojitos demostraban la ilusión de pasar unos días en familia y sobre todo con Emmett que solo ven a lo lejos.**_

-Me alegro, el será el mas feliz de estar en su hábitat, y el reencuentro con sus familiares Osos… _**y estallamos en risas… hasta que escuche la risa que mas me encantaba**_

-Buen punto Bella… _**dijo aquella voz aterciopelada que me hace suspirar**_… hola ¿cómo estas? _**Pregunto**_

-B- bien gracias…_** intente saludar pero no salio mas voz**_

-Lindo día ee? hace que resalte el tono rojizo de tu pelo con el sol, _**aprecio tomando un mechón de mi pelo, y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, me ruborice al instante…**_

-Si… bueno hay que entrar _**dije alejándome unos pasos hacia el instituto, siempre reacciono igual, nunca puedo pronunciar nada coherente cuando el dice algo así**_

Nos encaminamos en silencio hacia el instituto, bueno silencio departe de Edward y mió, Alice solo planificaba la hora de almuerzo para comer al aire libre.

Entramos al salón, y como moscas llegaron Jessica y Lauren al lado de Edward, monopolizando su atención.

-Hola hermoso, _**dijo Jessica**_, ¿qué harás este fin de semana?

-Hola, _**dijo a secas**_, tengo planes con mi familia, _**e intento seguir a su puesto, pero Lauren se lo impidió**_

-¿Que harán? A lo mejor coincidimos y podemos hacer algo las dos familias _**propuso Lauren**_

-Lo dudo, nos gusta salir solo nosotros, para compartir tiempo de calidad en familia, con permiso el profesor esta por llegar, _**se encamino al asiento cercano de Alice y mío, que el compartía con Ben**_

**Llego el profesor y todos tomaran asiento, literatura es un ramo que me encanta pero, la resiente situación me dejo divagando toda la clase, sumida en mis pensamientos, solo tres meses para que termine el instituto, y comience mi vida Universitaria, Jamás tendré las agallas para confesarle lo que siento por el, y a estas alturas de que serviría si fue becado en Londres en un prestigiosa escuela de música, es lo que le encanta, también pensó en un momento estudiar medicina como su padre, pero al llegar la beca era una gran oportunidad que no quiso dejar pasar, todos lo apoyamos para que tomara la beca, y eso hará, permaneciendo lejos de su familia y amigos durante 4 años. Algo que me deja triste, pero cuando quieres a alguien votas por su felicidad, y eso debería bastar para consolarme.**

**Así paso el día, llego la hora de almuerzo y como Alice dijo almorzamos al aire libre, con los de siempre, Ben, Ángela, Alice, Jacob, Edward y yo. Fue un almuerzo tranquilo, entre bromas y planes de los demás para este fin de semana, Angela y Ben solo irían al cine, Alice y Edward a su excursión familiar, y Jacob se la pasaría en la playa de la Push con sus amigos.**

-Por que no vienes con nosotros a la playa Bella, te divertirás, aparte a Charlie le encantara la idea, "tu sabes que me adora" _**dijo con tono engreído**_, y también aprovecharía para bajar el y pasarla con Billy

-No lo se Jacob, sabes que no me gusta nadar _**aclaré para que no se sintiera mal por rechazar su invitación**_

-Vamos Bells que te falta un poco de bronceado, estas mas pálida que un vampiro_**… se carcajeo… y todos comenzaron a reír con el**_

-Bella puedes venir con nosotros también_**, **_si quieres_** me pregunto Alice**_

-No Alice, lo de ustedes es un paseo familiar… _**ni loca pasar el fin de semana acampando con Edward, y yo haciendo de patosa por todos lados**_

-Tu eres como de la familia Bella, no hay problema con que vengas…_** claro el me ve como una hermana genial lo que necesitaba…**_

-De verdad gracias pero Charlie no creo que me deje, pensare si iré a la playa Jacob te aviso en la noche ¿si?..._** justo tocaron el timbre y todos partimos a nuestras siguientes clases, las dos ultimas compartíamos, Jacob, Edward, Alice y yo… pasaron sin ningún contratiempo**_

**Por fin terminaron las clases me dirigía al estacionamiento cuando Alice me intercepto.**

-¡BELLA ESPERAME! _**Gritaba mientras corría con aires de danzarina hacia mí…**_

-Que sucede Alice…_** dije cuando ya estaba a mi lado**_

-Bells amiga acompáñame mientras espero a Edward que termine su practica de basketball, plisssssssssssss?_** O no esa carita de gatito meloso, no puedo decirle que no cuando hace eso….ashhhhhh**_

-Okay Alice, te acompaño, no pongas esa caras no es justo, siempre consigues lo que quieres, a mi no me resulta cuando no quiero que juegues a Bella barbie conmigo…_** ice un puchero, muy malo por lo demás**_

-Gracias amiga…_** dijo abrazándome**_… y no te quejes siempre que caes en mis manos, quedas estupenda, mas hermosa de los que eres…_** tomo mi brazo y me arrastro hacia el patio trasero del instituto, donde nos quedamos bajo un gran árbol…**_

**Comenzamos una amena charla de chicas… y un pequeño juego de preguntas…**

-El chico que peor viste según tu juicio Alice, solo el peor no quiero una gran lista solo uno… _**aclare por que sino Alice me nombra hasta los auxiliares y profesores.**_

-Ooo que difícil… ¿solo uno? Uppsss creo que quien se lleva el premio será……………….. Tayler……. O ese chico no tiene un estilo definido combina lo hippie, con lo punk, y quien sabe que más, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza… _**si esa es mi amiga, la moda lo es todo para ella, nos reímos por su respuesta.**_

-Bien Bella el chico con peor aliento que te ha invitado a salir, y no digas que nadie por que los he visto y te he visto rechazarlos a todos… _**me advirtió**_

-Ok ok ok…. veremos creo que……… Erick, no se que comería ese día o el anterior pero guacala. fue lo peor, no se como aguanté que me dijera las palabras que pronunció para invitarme a salir… fueron los 5 minutos mas largos de mi vida… _**respondí sinceramente y estallo en risas que la dejaron tendida en el pasto sin importarle arruinar su linda chaqueta color rosa pálido**_

-Listo me toca… ¿cómo es el chico de tus sueños?… _**a Alice le encanta hablar de estos temas… nos estamos divirtiendo como nunca**_

-Oooo lo he visto en mis sueños… siiii es tan lindo… es alto, fornido no tanto como Emmett pero un poco mas que Edward, y unos ojos azules como el cielo, pronto lo conoceré estoy segura…_** mi amiga y "yo todo lo veo"… jajajajajaja pero como ella dice no hay que apostar en su contra así que le creo.**_

-Bueno Bells ¿como es el chico de tus sueños?_** Pregunto levantando las cejas… **_

-Eeeee… no tengo un prototipo especial Alice, solo Dios sabe…_** suspire**_

-Aunque no me lo digas se como es… lo veo _**dijo apuntando su cien con el dedo…**_ es alto, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verde esmeralda._** Puntualizo**_

-Ya Alice no toquemos ese tema… nos estábamos divirtiendo… aquí va otra para ti… _**dije zanjando el tema… **_¿Qué harías si supieras que mueres mañana?

-Ooooo fácil un desfile de moda en el instituto probándome toda mi ropa que no he alcanzado a usar… _**fue mi turno de reír hasta mas no poder**_

-Otra para ti Bells,¿Qué te gustaría hacer antes de llegar a la Universidad?

-Ooo bueno es algo imposible por lo que falta para entrar a la universidad pero bueno aquí va…. "QUIERO DEJAR DE SER VIRGEN" _**dije fuerte y claro. **_

_**Pero escuche una rama que se quebró tras nosotras, nos giramos al instante… y… ooo… gran error, mis dos amigos me miraban, sus ojos abiertos como plato, estaban parados a unos pasos nuestros.**_

_**Dios no puedes ser tan cruel… que vergüenza… me pare lo mas rápido que pude quedando frente a ellos Alice me siguió con mas gracilidad en sus movimientos. **_

_**Nos quedamos en silencio por varios segundos, nadie movió un dedo, yo solo estaba en shock, tenia que salir de ahí, pasar esta vergueta sola, a mi se me ocurre entrar en el que seria un inocente juego de preguntas, solo que uno no espera que confesiones que solo salen con charlas de chicas sean escuchadas por tus mejores amigos, y peor el chico que te gusta. Me obligue a reaccionar. **_

_**Ellos comenzaron a mirarse como buscando que decir, no podía permitirlo, de seguro dirán, pobre Bella aun es virgen y su gran sueño es perder su virginidad antes de ir a la universidad. **_

_**No quiero la lastima de nadie, menos de ellos, por lo menos se que mañana en el instituto no será LA NOTICIA, ellos no me harían eso.**_

Yooo buenno.. ya llego tu hermano Alice… me tengo que ir… nos vemos es Lunes…adiós…. **Dije sin mirar a nadie,**_** prácticamente corrí, no se como no me caí en todo el camino hasta mi mono-volumen… pero subí los mas rápido que pude conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Maneje sin siquiera respetar a mi pobre coche, acelere a lo mas que se puede, solo quería desaparecer, me dirigí a mi casa, mi refugio… ¡por que amiiiiiii!**_

_**POV JACOB**_

_**Estábamos terminando las prácticas, Edward me dijo que fuéramos por Alice que debía de estar en el patio esperándolo.**_

_**Cuando la divisamos vimos que no estaba sola, si no junto a Bella, estaban en una conversación muy animada al parecer, ya que se reían y no se daban cuenta de que íbamos hacia ellas.**_

_**Tratamos de ser sigilosos para asustarlas, y como estaban en su plática menos nos pondrían atención, se darían el susto de sus vidas.**_

_**A solo unos pasos de nuestro cometido. Escuchamos a bella responder a la pregunta de Alice, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer antes de llegar a la Universidad? Y bella respondió con gran entusiasmo o eso me dio a entender a mi "QUIERO DEJAR DE SER VIRGEN"… guauuu quede en shock, no es que no piense que ella es virgen, yo fui su único novio, y solo éramos unos niños, jamás llegamos a mas que besos tiernos y caminar de la mano, además no a salido con nadie mas, siempre rechaza a todo aquel que le pide una cita. Y ahora quiere perder su virginidad antes de entrar a la Universidad, pero si solo quedan tres meses para eso. **_

_**Siempre e querido mucho a Bella, la he protegido de todo lo que puedo para que no la dañen, es muy frágil. **_

_**Tengo claro lo que are, nadie dañara a Bella… el menso de Edward piso una rama lo que izo que Bella se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia…me gire para mirar a Edward, tenia la misma expresión que yo. **_

_**Bella hablo de forma atropellada y rápido, para luego salir corriendo, no pude hablar con ella pero lo are, y eso será hoy. **_

**POV EDWARD**

_**No doy crédito a lo que estoy escuchando, Bella quiere dejar de ser virgen, pero si no tiene novio, por ende no esta enamorada, y eso se hace por amor, bueno yo pienso así, creí que ella pensaba igual. Su cara en este momento esta más roja que nunca, no esperaba que alguien además de Alice conociera su confesión.**_

_**¡DIOS! Y si habla enserio, solo quedan tres meses para que ella se vaya a la Universidad, no seria capaz de estar con cualquier persona, solo por dejar de ser la virgen de la escuela… no ella no, ¿o si?**_

_**Mire a Jacob, el ha sido su único novio, cuando llegue al instituto ellos ya no estaban juntos y solo eran amigos, por lo que congeniamos muy bien. Al solo verla la primera vez supe que era una mujer sensacional, su ojos achocolatados me persiguen en mis sueños hasta hoy, he tratado de convencerme que no es amor lo que siento por ella, ya que no da muestras de que sienta lo mismo por mi, y por que Jacob es mi amigo, no seria bueno que yo estuviera enamorado de su ex novia, no bajo mi punto de vista.**_

_**Pero sus ojos me dicen que no quiere que Bella este con nadie, pero también, el deseo de ser el… noooooo grito mi interior, por mas que sea mi amigo no dejare que este con la mujer que yo amo, aunque ella no me ame, la protegeré a como de lugar. Como que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen… me giro para ver a Bella y ella habla algo pero no entendí, aun estoy en mis divagaciones, luego sale corriendo. "Tranquila Bella nada malo te pasara, lo juro."**_

**_

* * *

_**

HOLA A TODAS LAS PESONAS QUE PASEN POR AQUI....

LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA.. QUE MI CABEZA... NO HA DEJADO DE TRABAJAR... ESPERO LES GUSTE...

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO COMENTARIO QUE DEJARON ANTERIORMENTE... Y TAMBIEN A QUIENES NOS PUSIERON EN SUS FAVORITOS, TANTO EN HISTORIA Y AUTORES.. SON MUY LINDAS DE VERDAD GRACIAS....

POR LO QUE ME PREGUNTARON... EN LOS PREFACIOS DE LAS HISTORIAS SALE MAL REDACTADO... FUE POR MI CULPA... JAJAJAJAJA SOY PESIMA EN INGLES Y BUENO LA PAGINA SALE EN ESE IDIOMA Y COMO NO TENIA IDEA DE SUBIR CAPITULOS, SE ME OCURRIO TRADUCIR LA PAGINA... ERROR... DIO VUELTA LAS PALABRAS Y ME CAMBIO LOS NOMBRES AL ESPAÑOL... UNA LATA... PERO NI MODO... SORRY HOY NO PASARA ESO, SUPONGO JAJAJA

NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS.... BESOS NOS LEEMOS... YO TAMBIEN LAS LEEO:-) SALUDOS A MI CAMILA QUE SE FUE AL CAMPO Y NO TENDRA INTERNET... BESOS MILA... Y A LA NICOL QUE SE FUE PARA SANTIAGO Y ME DEJARON SOLITA..... :-( LAS QUIERO IGUAL.. XAU HASTA LA PROXIMA


	3. vale diablo conocido q bueno x conocer

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2 **

"**Mas vale diablo conocido, que bueno por conocer"**

**POV BELLA**

_**Maneje a mi casa lo mas rápido posible, mi celular comenzó a sonar… por el tono se que es Alice, debe estar preocupada, pero por ahora no quiero hablar, solo tengo mucha vergüenza, necesito pensar.**_

_**Estacione en mi casa, abrí la puerta y subí corriendo a mi dormitorio, tire mis cosas y me deje llevar por mis lagrimas, no es tan terrible lo que me sucedió, pero la vergüenza no me la quita nadie, mas si es Jacob y Edward los que escucharon mi confesión, Diablos, que estarán pensando de mi… obvio que "ESTOY LOCA"… pero ya… paso… ni modo que vuelva el tiempo atrás, espero se les olvide lo que escucharon y no digan absolutamente nada del tema.**_

_**Me pare con la mayor dignidad que tengo, demostrándome que no es para tanto, y me dirigí hasta el baño lave mi cara, para limpiar las lagrimas que logre derramar… en eso sonó el timbre de mi casa… quien será, quizás Alice… pero si es ella viene con Edward… ooo no, solo aceptaría ver a mi amiga… vamos Bella se valiente, nada peor te puede pasar, uuuuffffffffff o ¿si?**_

_**Baje las escaleras cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, camine tranquilamente, intentado serenarme, respira, respira me dije a mi misma. Abrí, ooo ¡sorpresa!**_

-Hola Bella… ¿puedo pasar? _**Era Jake… con semblante sereno, y el es muy alegre… Dios quiere hablar del tema, por que no le deja… ¿qué hago?**_

-Jake yo… no creo que sea buena idea, la verdad quiero estar sola…_** espero convencerlo… creo que no, coloco su mano en la puerta, dio un pequeño empujón y entro a la sala… que remedio, tuve que seguirlo… se valiente Bella nada malo pasara es tu amigo… no me juzgara, fue solo un juego… si eso, convéncelo de que fue eso un juego.**_

-Bien se que estas escapando de mi Bells, por que te dio vergüenza que escuchara… lo que escuche, pero bueno soy tu amigo… y no quería que bueno tu…. Mira te entiendo… _**dijo finalmente… ¿qué entiende que?**_

-Ok, eso ni yo lo entendí, _**intente sonreír…**_ pero bueno, si me dio un poco de vergüenza, solo era un juego que teníamos con Alice, y la verdad que como llegaron así, de improviso… no me lo esperaba, solo eso… _**finalice**_

-Si… bueno Bella lo que yo intento decir, es que comprendo lo que dijiste allá en el patio… es algo que bueno muchas chicas quieren…_** sonrió de manera tierna**_

-Jajajaja… bueno eso esta de mas decirlo, conoces a muchas chicas Jake… pero de verdad no te preocupes era solo un juego, estoy bien así…_** y de inmediato mis mejillas se colorearon, y mis zapatos eran algo lindos, e interesante en este momento **_

-No Bella, no esta bien así, se que si lo dijiste es por que en parte es importante par ti…_** tomo mi mano y me sentó a su lado en el sofá… **_yo te quiero mucho Bella, y se que nuestro noviazgo fue bastante inocente…_** y comenzó a reír, le dedique una mirada envenenada como le dice el… y se puso serio…tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y miro el techo, que sucede, esto le esta costando**_

-Bella_**… dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos… **_se que solo somos amigos, pero no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, y que elijas mal_**…. O noooooooooo que quiere decir… ¡Dios! Intente apartarme de el… pero tomo con mas fuerza mis manos**_

-Espera… Bella yo estoy dispuesto a estar contigo, a ser la primera persona con quien compartas algo tan importante para ti… _**su voz estaba temblorosa pero su mirada era firme… ¿por que a mi?**_ La primera vez es sumamente importante, y aunque llegues a la universidad, no estaremos juntos para protegerte de los patanes que conocerás… de verdad Bells, puedes confiar en mi

-…………………………………_**. Mi mirada bajo…………….. que decir ante esto…….. saque mi voz…**_ Jake… _**ups la recupere, o algo de ella ya que solo hable en susurro… **_se que me quieres, somos amigos, pero de verdad no quiero la compasión de nadie, menos la lastima de mi amigo por que aun soy virgen… de verdad esto no es necesario… _**dije de forma cortante, esto es lo que no quería que sucediera, y fui sincera, no se de donde saque las fuerzas para hacerlo.**_

-No me mal interpretes Bells… como lo digo… esto no es por lastima, te quiero, siempre te quise y siempre te querré, además siempre te he………….. deseado…. _**¿Perdón que fue lo que dijo? Mi cara aparte de estar muy roja por la situación reflejo el desconcierto por lo que acaba de decir, se apresuró a continuar antes de que yo dijera algo… como si pudiera en este momento… **_quiero decir, se que rompimos nuestra relación por que éramos mas chicos, y bueno nuestro cariño no daba para seguir a mas, pero lo que jamás a cambiado es esto, siempre te he deseado como mujer, y bueno siendo tan niños, se me hacia imposible solo darte pequeños besos, y nada más, por lo que alejarnos resulto ser una pequeña terapia para apagar aquel fuego que sentía cada vez que estábamos solos… _**o por Dios, no respiro, calma…**_

-Y-o-y-o-y-o, no s-e qu-e decir Jake… _**fui mas que sincera estoy en blanco…………………………………….**_

-Tranquila Bells, se que esto no es fácil de asimilar, solo, dime que no cambiara la mistad que tenemos, no lo soportaría, perderte no es una opción, y también solo di que lo pensaras… _**baje la mirada…**_Bella Mírame… he sido muy sincero en lo que te he dicho… solo piénsalo… _**me tomo de la cara y me dio un casto beso en los labios, se levanto, y dijo… **_te dejo para que pienses Bella, no olvides que te quiero, y "MAS VALE DIABLO CONOCIDO, QUE BUENO POR CONOCER"… _**me guiño un ojo…**_nos vemos… _**y salio sin decir mas…………………………………………**_

_**Me quede varios minutos en la misma posición… que fue eso… Dios en que me metí… y como se le ocurre decir "mas vale diablo conocido, que bueno por conocer" eso remato su gran propuesta… **_

_**Salí de mi aturdimiento, y me fije en la hora… perfecto tengo que hacer la cena para Charlie… no me queda mucho, así que será algo poco elaborado… me fui a la cocina, y me propuse preparar unos espaguetis. Pero todo aquello que dijo Jacob, sigue en mi cabeza, no tengo nada que pensar, esto solo fue un juego, y el se lo tomo en serio, no hay nada que decidir, pero no se… mi cabeza no deja de trabajar. **_

_**Mientras la cena se cocina… llamaré a Alice ella me tiene que ayudar a parar todo esto, ella puede pensar en algo…**_

_**Tome el teléfono y le marque a Alice.**_

-Bella… contesto alegremente… por fin llamas, me dejaste preocupada, por que te fuiste, y no me contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas… no lo vuelvas a hacer Bells, me has tenido toda la tarde intranquila… ¿como estas? Bells no pasa nada, si solo fue una tontera, nada sucederá por aquello, lo tienes claro cierto… _**¡si claro no paso nada! Pensé…**_

-No Alice no esta tan claro, hace unos minutos se fue Jake y si pasa y pasa mucho, tienes que ayudarme, esto no debió suceder… que haré ahora como lo mirare a la cara de nuevo, y el, el no quiere perder mi amistad… todo se complico…_** dije al borde de la histeria…**_

C-alma Bells, respira, y cuéntame, como es eso que Jacob fue a tu casa, que paso, con lujo de detalles, pero tranquila respira… _**creo que estoy a punto de un colapso **_

_**Trate de normalizar mi respiración, cuando estuve mas calmada comencé a contar a Alice todo, con lujo de detalles como ella lo pidió, solo se dedico a escuchar, en ocasiones levante mi voz, por lo increíble de la situación, en esos momentos escuche que me decía que me calmará, así lograba seguir con mi relato, cuando le comente la ultima frase de Jacob, estallo en carcajadas, eso si que no, se esta riendo de mi situación, y yo que la llame para que me ayudará.**_

-Basta Alice, esto no es gracioso, se supone que me ayudes no que te burles de mi… _**dije muy encolerizada**_

-Pero Bells… jajajajajajajaja, tranquila es solo que lo ultimo que te dijo es de lo mas gracioso, "MAS VALE DIABLO CONOCIDO, QUE BUENO POR CONOCER"… _**intento imitar de forma terrible la voz de Jake…**_ vamos Bells si tiene su gracia… _**y me relaje… comencé a reír con ella, la verdad que si que la tiene**_

-Tienes razón solo es que no lo esperaba… menos después de toda aquella confesión en donde el deseo fue parte fundamental… _**dije de forma mas serena**_

-Tómalo con calma Bella, fue una propuesta amable y noble de su parte, te confeso sus sentimiento, y son validos… no tienes por que avergonzarte, tu no has hecho nada malo, y el tampoco… son amigos de años, no por esto dejaran de serlo…. _**Suspiro… **_Solo tranquila tienes un fin de semanas para estar sola y pensar la mejor forma de decir SI O NO… sin dañar su ego, ni la relación que tienen._** Alice tiene razón creo que este fin de semana me la pasare encerrada, pensando… solo eso… nada tiene por que cambiar**_

-Gracias Alice te juro que esto me estaba superando, eres una amor, gracias por escucharme, y ser tan buena amiga… te quiero..._** dije de forma relajada**_

-Yo también te quiero Bells y no te preocupes cuando llegue de mi acampada con mi familia te voy a ver, para charlar mas tranquilas, ¿te parece?

-Claro Alice, y gracias de nuevo, que lo pases muy bien, saludos a Emmett, y nos vemos, voy a terminar la cena para Charlie, debe estar por llegar… adiós amiga… _**mire el reloj de la cocina**_

-Bien Bells nos vemos…_** y colgó**_

_**Seguí en mi labor, ya más calmada, por la charla de Alice, tengo el fin de semana, para buscar la mejor forma de terminar con este mal entendido, sin dañar nada…**_

_**Charlie llego justo cuando la cena estaba terminada, por lo que lo invite a pasar de inmediato, así no se enfriaba…**_

_**Charlamos de cosas sin importancias, solo algunas, nuestra cena fue mas en silencio, solo me dio las gracias por que estaba buena, si supiese con el humor que la prepare.**_

_**Me dijo que el lavaba los platos, por lo que me despedí y subí a mi cuarto para poder asearme y dormir, o tal vez leer, quien sabe, veré que hago total es viernes.**_

_**Al entrar a mi habitación que estaba a oscuras, me dirigí al interruptor para prender la luz, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi. **_

_**Solo sentí que se acerco y me pidió que guardara silencio que no me pasaría nada.**_

_**Nooo han sido muchas emociones por hoy… mi mente no aguanto y todo lo vi negro…**_

**POV ALICE**

_**Pobre Bella, se avergonzó tanto luego que llegara Jacob y Edward junto a nosotras, cuando se despidió, prácticamente se fue corriendo, yo a los segundo reaccione y la seguí, le grite que me esperara, pero no me escucho, cuando llegue al estacionamiento, salio los mas rápido que su coche le permitió. Me quede al lado de el volvo de Edward, **__**¿por qué se demora si estábamos juntos?, se quedo con Jak,e será que aun están paralizados, Dios la cara de esos dos, al escuchar a Bella. No traje mi cámara, fue muy graciosa. Creo que pasaran cosas interesantes de hoy en adelante, no, no creo, lo se, lo veo.**_

_**Marque el celular de Bella pero no me contesto, cuando Edward llego al auto solo se limito abrir la puerta y subir, ice lo mismo tenia una cara de pocos amigos, no le dije nada, cuando tiene este humor, es mejor dejarlo solo, pero como no puedo por que me tiene que llevar a casa, solo me limite a no hablar y seguir marcando al teléfono de Bella, ella es muy sensible, y tiene que estar muy avergonzada. **_

_**En tiempo record, y digo record por que la velocidad nos encanta, pero hoy Edward se paso, llegamos a casa, me baje y entre. En el living estaba mi madre con Emmett, llegó, hace más de un mes que no le veía, por lo que corrí a su lado.**_

-Hey enana, se que me extrañas pero pareces monito colgada de mi… _**jajajaajajjajajajaj comenzó a reír mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi frente.**_

-Aunque no lo digas se que también extrañaste osito Emmy…_** Respondí, rompiendo a reír ahora yo**_

-Claro enana como tu digas, dijo mas serio…_** jajajaja le di donde le duele, pero el empezó**_

-Hola Emmett_**… dijo Edward aun serio, ¿como estas?**_

-Bien Edward pero ven para abrazarte si, ¿tu no me has extrañado?…_** dijo haciendo un puchero, por lo menos eso le saco una sonrisa e Edward**_

-Claro Emmett pero puedo sobrevivir…_** y se fundieron en un gran abrazo… o adoro a mi familia… mamá nos miraba con adoración, nos envió a nuestros dormitorios a terminar tareas, mientras ella hacia la cena, para cuando llegara papá todos estuviésemos listos. **_

_**Subí rápido para poder llamar a Bella que aún no me contesta, y sigue igual… q**__**ue rabia… por lo que me propuse arreglar mi armario, por mientras ya que tarea no tengo. Estuve ahí durante un largo tiempo, hasta que mi celular sonó, conozco ese timbre**_

-Bella… _**conteste muy alegre por fin me llama…**_ por fin llamas, me dejaste preocupada, por que te fuiste, y no me contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas… no lo vuelvas a hacer Bells, me has tenido toda la tarde intranquila… ¿como estas? Bells no pasa nada, si solo fue una tontera, nada sucederá por aquello, lo tienes claro cierto… _**se que soy un poco impulsiva pero me preocupo mucho…**_

-No Alice no esta tan claro, hace unos minutos se fue Jake y si pasa y pasa mucho, tienes que ayudarme, esto no debió suceder… que haré ahora como lo mirare a la cara de nuevo y el, el no quiere perder mi amistad… todo se complico…_** comenzó a decir, pero no paraba, y eso solo lo hago yo, esta muy mal, que pasaría no entendí nada. **_

_**Por lo que le pedí que se calmara y me contara todo, con detalles, para entender, y si que me sorprendió, cómo Jake fue a proponerle aquello, esto si que es de locos, pero su frase fue la guinda de la torta… y no aguante y estalle en carcajadas que todos en casa se enteraron de que me reí. **_

_**Se enfado un poco, pensó que me burlaba de ella, y no fue así, por que hablamos mas calmadas, para darle apoyo y tranquilidad. **_

_**Además no es mala idea, pero eso no se lo dije, Jacob es lindo, muchas chicas quieren estar con el, no seria mala opción, claro que ella solo lo ve como amigos, así que no cuenta, si tan solo fuese mi hermano quien hubiese hecho la propuesta, seria muy distinto.**_

_**Termine de hablar con Bella prometiendo que luego de la acampada iría a verla, para estar más tranquilas, me despedí y colgué, solo que sentí un fuerte azote de una puerta, me sobresalte, y luego alguien corriendo por las escaleras.**_

_**Llamaron a mi puerta y entro Emmett preguntando si sabía que le sucedió a Edward que salio disparado hecho una furia, sin decir a donde iba. **_

_**Solo respondí que no, pero se me hace una idea de lo que paso, Edward escucho lo que Bella me contó…**_

* * *

UPS... BUENO AQUI LA PRIMERA PROPUESTA... JACOB... ESPERO LES GUSTE :-)

LES CUENTO, NO ME GUSTA TANTO EL DRAMA, PREFIERO HISTORIAS DE AMOR Y UN POCO DE HUMOR :-)

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO OJA NOS DEJEN COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SUS OPINIONES Y SI VALE SEGURI CON LAS HISTORIAS...

BUENO SALUDOS DE NUEVO A MIS NIÑAS CAMI Y NICO... TOY SOLITA... :-(

BYEEEEEEEEE


	4. Sera un lindo recuerdo para los dos

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 3 **_

"_**Será un lindo recuerdo par los dos"**_

_**POV EDWARD**_

_**Tengo que hacer algo, Bella se fue muy mal, pero en este momento tengo algo que arreglar, "Jacob".**_

- ¿A dónde vas?_** le pregunte**_

- Voy con Bella necesito hablar con ella…_** me respondió**_

- ¿Que tienes que hablar con ella?_** Hable apretando los puños**_

- Eso a ti no te importa, solo que no puedo dejar que se vaya así, ¿no la viste como estaba?... _**claro que la vi, pero se que no es nada bueno lo que el tenga que hablar con ella**_

- Si lo se… creo que debes dejarla sola por un momento, deja que se despeje…_** le dije para que no la siguiera en este preciso momento, yo igual necesito pensar**_

- Tienes razón disculpa por hablarte golpeado, no me gusta verla mal, hablare con ella en otro momento…_** uffff no me costo tanto convencerlo**_

- Bien, me voy Alice me esta esperando en el auto, nos vemos el lunes…_** me despedí**_

- Saludos a Emmett y que la pasen bien en su acampada… _**de veras, Emmett debe de estar en la casa a esta hora**_

- Gracias… _**me fui directo al volvo, pero no tengo animo de nada, solo quiero llegar a casa y pensar**_

_**Al llegar al auto se encontraba Alice llamando por su teléfono, solo abrí el auto y me subí, Alice me siguió, pero no dijo nada en todo el camino, solo intentaba llamar, debe ser a Bella, y no contesta. Maneje lo mas rápido posible, jamás había llegado tan rápido a casa, solo necesito un poco de espacio para mi, y pensar en lo que haré con Bella.**_

_**Nos bajamos en el mismo silencio, vi que Alice corría, y escuche la inconfundible voz de mi hermano, tenía a Alice en brazos, luego lo salude a lo que este contesto en broma, sacando una pequeña sonrisa de mis labios, mi madre nos envió a nuestras habitaciones. Al llegar encendí mi equipo de música, coloque a Debussy, claro de luna, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la melodía.**_

_**Estuve unos minutos así, la verdad no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que decidí hablar con Alice, Bella es su mejor amiga, y ella mi hermana, por lo que me tiene que ayudar, no se, su mente planea mejor que la mía, tendrá mejores ideas. Me levante y camine a su habitación.**_

_**Cuando iba abrir la puerta escuche que hablaba con Bella, por lo que espié su conversación, se que no es correcto, pero necesitaba saber como se encontraba, y que le decía mi hermana, al final la curiosidad me gano. Pero no estaba preparado para escuchar aquello.**_

_**Perdonen que me exprese así, de la persona que consideraba mi amigo, como cambia todo en un segundo, pero ese Maldito Perro se atrevió a ofrecer ser el primer hombre para Bella. **_

_**Yo pensaba cuidarla, hacerla entender que debe hacerlo por amor, yo lo haría con ella, si tan solo me amara, por que sería un sentimiento mutuo, pero ahora ¿qué hago?, y si ella acepta, como se le ocurre a mi hermana aconsejarle que piense este fin de semana, su como dijo, si eso "amable y noble propuesta", que no se da cuenta de que esto es grabe. **_

_**Me di cuenta que por poco hago trizas la manilla de la puerta de Alice… tengo que hacer algo, y aún no estoy claro. Me fui raudo a mi habitación tome mi chaqueta y llaves, cerré demasiado fuerte la puerta y corrí por las escaleras, sin un rumbo definido aún, bueno si, a mi auto, pero tengo mil y una cosas en mi cabeza, vi al pasar a Emmett saliendo de la cocina, ni idea si me dijo algo no alcance a escuchar nada. **_

_**Subí a mi volvo y arranque, al salir a la carretera solo sabía que debía hablar con Bella, por lo que me dirigí a su casa, sin saber cómo, o que le diría, pero tenia que verla.**_

_**Al estar cerca de su casa, fui bajando la velocidad, si hablo con ella ahora, no mejor no, me voy…… tonto Edward ya estas acá habla con ella, pero su padre debe estar por llegar no alcanzare a decir nada y con la indecisión que me traigo, me costara tiempo que me entienda lo que logre decir, uffff que difícil. Me estacione en la calle siguiente, y camine hasta su casa, el aire me ayudará a despejar mis pensamientos. **_

_**Pero cuando su padre llegue, ¿cómo le haré para que hable conmigo?**_

_**Me acerque de apoco a su casa, se podía ver como estaba en la cocina, seguramente preparando la cena para su padre… Dios! Me golpee la cabeza con la palma de mi mano, la cena en casa, con mis padres y hermanos. Pero no me iré de aquí hasta que hable con Bella.**_

_**Saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto a Alice, diciendo que no cenaré con ellos, que tengo algo importante que resolver, y que me disculpen. A los segundos me respondió que me esperaría un gran interrogatorio, y que a mi madre no le gustaría nada la idea, ya que estábamos todos y no lo aprovecharía. **_

_**Luego lidiaría con mi familia en este momento solo puedo pensar en el aquí y el ahora. **_

_**Rodee la casa, y me pare en la habitación de Bella, su ventana se encuentra abierta, ¿qué estoy pensando?, pero bueno así podré hablar con ella sin que su padre nos interrumpa, ni espié.**_

_**Por suerte tienen un gran árbol y su benditas ramas están casi junto a la ventana de Bella, ciertamente el jefe Swan no parece creer que Bella se pueda escapar de casa, por que o si no, este árbol ya no existiría.**_

_**Subí al enorme árbol, me balanceé hacia las ramas que me acercarían a la ventana de Bella, en estos momentos agradezco el ser un deportista, y poder subir sin problemas. Me apoye en la ventana, y la fui abriendo más para poder entrar…**_

_**Una vez puse un pie dentro inspeccione para afirmarme bien, así no votar todo lo que este a mi paso.**_

_**Por lo menos aun queda luz natural que alumbra su pieza, claro que solo quedan algunos minutos y todo será penumbras. Me adentre, y me ataco su aroma, eso me esta calmando, ya no tengo la adrenalina a mil, me fascina su olor, es como una droga para mi.**_

_**Mire por todos lados, es un cuarto pequeño, pero bonito, en una esquina se encontraba un mecedora muy antigua, ese seria el lugar par esperar hasta que subiera. Me senté ahora mas calmado y me propuse aclarar mis ideas.**_

_**Jamás e tenido las agallas para decirle que me gusta, en realidad mas que eso a estas alturas, pero no vi peligro ni nada por el estilo, ella siempre rechazo a todos los chicos que se le acercaron con la intención de salir con ella. Por eso mi pasividad ante no tenerla conmigo y conformarme con ser su amigo. **_Escuche a su padre llegar, y se dispusieron a cenar. Me sumí nuevamente en mis pensamientos

_**Claro que todo eso se fue por un tubo, gracias a esta maldito día, y a Jacob que se le ocurre entrometerse, por lo que no me quedare tranquilo, no dejare que el se quede con el ser que mas me ha importado en este ultimo tiempo.**_

_**Esta todo claro, no puedo estar sin ella, y no se la dejare a Jacob, por lo que tendré que jugar las mismas cartas de Jacob, pero con un gran punto a mi favor, lo mío es por amor, y lograré que ella sienta lo mismo por mi. A estas alturas no me importa si me tengo que ir a Londres o a la china, ella se quedará junto a mi, por muy egoísta que esto suene, y si soy muy egoísta. Ya nada más importa solo lograr que Bella me ame.**_

_**Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar que subía las escaleras…. Ooooo ahora si tengo nervios… ¿qué hará cuando me vea?......... quizás grite… o me golpee… me eche fuera de su casa y de su vida, nooo eso no, Dios Ayúdame…**_

_**Sentí como abría la puerta, y prendía la luz, solo atine a acercarme rápidamente**_

_**La tome por la cintura, y le dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios… **_shhhhhh… no grites, no te haré daño…

_**Me vio por unos segundos, con ojos de asustada, y comenzó a desvanecerse en mis brazos… genial, lo que necesitaba y ahora como hablaría con ella, y si el jefe Swan sube o le pide algo, y ella inconciente… en la que me metí.**_

_**La tome en brazos y la recosté en su cama, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, mire por su habitación buscando algodón y alcohol o por lo menos una colonia para que volviera en si. Encontré lo que necesitaba, lo sostuve cerca de su nariz para que lo pudiese oler, y poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar… ahora a contestar las mil preguntas que me hará.**_

_**Su carita era de susto aún por lo que me apresure a tranquilizarla. **_

**_- _**Calma Bella, no pasa nada si, solo quiero hablar contigo, tranquila. _**Acaricie su rostro, ella se intento sentar por lo que la ayude.**_

- Pero Edward que haces aquí, ¿cómo entraste a mi habitación?_** Pregunto un poco mas pero solo un poco mas relajada**_

- Yo bueno, lo que pasa, es que mira, ufff primero entre por la ventana,_** y sus ojos se abrieron como platos… **_y segundo quería hablar de algo importante que no puede esperar para mañana y necesito que no nos interrumpan, por lo que subí hasta aquí. _**Termine de hablar**_

- Pero estas loco, mi padre te puede encontrar, y no solo estarás muerto tu, si no que yo tendré el mismo destino…_** dijo parándose a un lado de la cama… y como estuvo desmayada su equilibrio no es muy bueno por lo que se tambaleo, y la volví a sujetar de la cintura, para que no cayera. **_Gracias musito…… de nuevo…_** volvió a hablar**_

- Tranquila Bella si tu no haces mayor ruido, tu padre no se enterará… y de verdad es importante… o crees que si no lo fuera ¿me arriesgaría a la furia de tu padre?_** Pregunte.**_

- Tienes razón… esta bien… escucharé lo tan importante que tienes que decir, pero déjame ir al baño, por que Charlie se preguntara por que no he hecho lo normal… ¡tú sabes! _**Me dedico una sonrisa… por lo menos eso es bueno… me escuchara suspire mas tranquilo, asentí y ella se dirigió al baño, me volví a sentar en la mecedora para esperar a que ingrese nuevamente por esa puerta… y sellar lo que me espera el destino de hoy en adelante.**_

**POV BELLA**

_**No puedo creer lo que esta pasando… o será que esto es un sueño… quizás es eso, dado los últimos acontecimientos, muchas impresiones para hoy…. Pero es real, Edward por alguna razón que pronto sabré, subió por mi ventana, y me esta esperando en mi habitación, es simplemente el día mas loco de mi vida…**_

_**Lave mis dientes con mas interés que nunca, ni que fuese a suceder algo especial, pero mejor prevenir… jajaja creo que mi humor volvió, por el solo hecho de que este aquí, pero que querrá hablar, Dios, creo que fue suficiente de humillaciones por hoy, que sea algo bueno plissssssss…**_

_**No me puse mi pijama, lo are cuando se valla, me amarre el pelo en una coleta ya que tantas emociones me tienen acalorada, y salí del baño, con dirección hacia lo que sea que me espera en mi habitación.**_

_**Al entrar Edward estaba en la mecedora, se veía tan irreal la situación, pero mi corazón late a mil por hora, creo que se saldrá de mi pecho por el solo hecho de que me mire… veamos que sucederá…**_

- Bella _**dijo parándose y tomando mi mano, me guió hacia mi cama donde me sentó y el se puso a mi lado… **_solo te pido que me escuches ¿si?... _**guauuuu he dicho que este chico me encanta… creo que estoy divagando, pero sus palabras, el estar tan cerca de mi y que aun no suelte mi mano… es maravilloso**_

S- i… pero Edward_** me apresure a decir luego de sacarme de mi aturdimiento, **_si es por lo que oíste hoy en la tarde de verdad estoy bien… no pasa nada, no hay que hablar ni nada por el estilo solo dejémoslo así…_** intente apartar mi mano y baje la mirada ya que su cercanía, su roce y su mirada intensa no me dejan pensar…**_

- Te pedí que me escuches… luego dices lo que quieras… y no lo dejare así… tampoco esta bien… _**me tomo del mentón levantando mi cara para que lo mirase… y oooooo sus ojos me piden que lo escuche con mucha sinceridad por lo que, quien soy yo para negarme. Solo puede asentir y escuchar.**_

- No te puedo mentir que me impresiono lo que escuche… nos conocemos desde hace casi dos años, y bueno en nuestra conversaciones siempre he tenido la impresión de que tenemos maneras similares de pensar… _**logro decir con mucha claridad… **_y bueno el amor es algo importante, lo es para mi, por lo mismo el… bueno… como lo digo, uffff el que quieras dejar de ser virgen… yo creo que debería ser por Amor… _**CLARO QUE PIENSO IGUAL, pero no dije nada solo empecé a sudar frió, qué quiere decir.**_

- Bueno Bella… yo, bueno tu…………… te quiero mucho… por lo que no puedo dejar que hagas esto con CUALQUIERA, te aprecio, somos amigos, y los amigos se ayudan, aunque no me ames tenemos el amor de amigos que también es valido ¿no crees?, _**no puedo dar crédito a lo que escucho, el chico mas popular, mi amigo, y amor secreto, viene ha hacer la misma propuesta que mi amigo y ex novio Jacob… se pusieron de acuerdo ¿o qué?...**_ piénsalo no nos veremos en 4 años, "esto será un lindo recuerdo para los dos." _**dijo y comenzó temblar levemente, debe estar muy nervioso, claro como viene también para hacerle un favor a la pobre Bella, que noble de su parte al igual que Jake… que no entienden que esto es humillante… me pare bruscamente, intentado sonar serena cuando pudiese hablar, di una vueltas como león enjaulado, y el solo me miraba, no dijo nada más, bajo su cabeza y siguió en la misma posición.**_

- No puedes estar diciendo eso, ¿tienes idea de lo que has propuesto?... _**miro directo a mis ojos, con sorpresa no esperaba que le respondiera así, por lo que baje mi tono de voz…**_No quiero compasión Edward, menos tu lastima ni la de nadie… solo dejémoslo como que el día de hoy no paso y punto… _**dije de forma tranquila pero firme… estoy orgullosa de mi por no largarme a llorar. Pero su rostro se contrajo como si una de mis palabras lo hubiese herido… ¿pero cuál?**_

- Bella…_** se puso delante de mi… tomo nuevamente mis manos… **_¿no me has escuchado? Eres importante para mi, te QUIERO, desde siempre, se que solo me ves como tu amigo… pero entiende… no puedo, no puedo permitir que estés con alguien mas, en algo importante para ti…_** ahora si me quede en shock, ese te quiero es ¿sólo de amigos?, por que cuestiona el que yo solo lo quiera como amigo, acaso el ¿no?... mi cabeza da mil vueltas, no logro hilar ideas ni nada, no me siento bien…**_

_**Me llevo de vuelta a mi cama, sentándose nuevamente junto a mí sin soltar mis manos… **_

**_- _**Bella solo te pido que lo pienses, solo eso_** acaricio mis manos y luego mi mejilla, levante mi mirada y me encontré con ojos verdes que me miraban con ¿AMOR? No, que piensas, de verdad quede mal, es solo cariño. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos… y oooo no va hacer lo que creo que hará… no no lo hizo buu… me beso la frente con mucho cuidado, como si fuese una muñeca… me volvió a mirar a los ojos… y perdón si lo hizo… me dio un fugaz beso en los labios… lentamente se separo de mi y se alejo… si antes estaba en shock, qué podría definir como estoy en este momento… sinceramente no lo se… cuando logre enfocar nuevamente mi mirada el estaba en la ventana apunto de salir, a que hora se alejo tanto… **_

- Bella, solo piénsalo…_** me dedico la mas hermosa sonrisa**_… "SERA UN LINDO RECUERDO PARA LOS DOS"…_** me volvió a sonreír… y si, me encanta su sonrisa… que sin darme cuenta me vi sonriendo en su dirección. **_

_**Luego desapareció por la ventana… dejándome aturdida, sin lograr pensar algo coherente… este ha sido el día mas largo y extraño… aunque aun no se si el PEOR o el MEJOR de mi vida.**_

* * *

**_aaaaaaa que les parecio.... a mi me gusto... jajajajaja claro lo escribi yo ni modo... :-)_**

**_espero les guste, tan lindo Edward... que propuesta les gusto mas? sinceramente la de Jacob o de Edward... bueno en fin me dejan sus comentarios...ahora siguen los enredos y todo lo demas despues de estas dos amables propuestas :-) _**

a alguien le han ofresido algo asi.... jajajajaja que quieren que les diga a mi si.... pero no las tome ninguno era un Edward y tampoco un Jacob para aceptar preferi esperar jajajajajaja :-)

besos a todas las xicas que nos han dejado reviews oja nos dejen mas en este capitulo para saber si les gusta o no sip :-) saludos a todas que tengan un lindo fin de semana...a descansar porfin.... besos Cami y Nico... pronto volveran :-) bye hasta el proximo capitulo


	5. Ayuda

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

_**

* * *

**_

_**CAPITULO 4 "AYUDA"**_

**POV BELLA**

_**La vida puede cambiar en un segundo… que cierta es esa frase… en mis peores pesadillas o en mis mejores sueños imagine que sucedería lo de hoy.**_

_**Cuando Edward se fue, me queda sentada en la misma posición durante mucho tiempo, ya que mis extremidades estaban adormecidas cuando logre pararme, no pensaba en nada en realidad, solo me quede ahí. **_

_**Pensé en llamar a Alice, al igual que lo ice cuando vino Jacob, pero eso la pondría histérica, y mañana tiene su paseo familiar, no puedo arruinarles eso, Emmett no vendrá en varias semanas mas, y ellos se merecen pasar un tiempo en familia.**_

_**Tome mi pijama y me vestí… luego intente leer un poco, pero ni siquiera recuerdo una sola línea, mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar. **_

_**Cuando llego Jacob a mi casa con su amable propuesta, pensé que estaba loco, era algo ridículo, pero Alice me dijo que lo pensara, que no era tan malo después de todo, pero aún así, no podría decirle que si.**_

_**Pero al llegar Edward y ver que se tomo tantas molestias para llegar a mi casa y también proponer su amable propuesta, fue algo tan especial, no se… somos amigos, pero tampoco tan íntimos, como para hacer todo lo que hizo, mi imaginación voló, era como en mis historias de amor, donde el galán hace mil locuras por su amada… me sentí por un momento así, pero es imposible.**_

_**Luego comencé a analizar la situación, como se les pudo ocurrir a los dos al mismo tiempo, se pusieron de acuerdo, me quieren hacer una broma, o burlarse de mi… esos pensamientos me deprimieron, y mis lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, esas ideas eran mas posibles, no que Edward me quisiera mas que una amiga. Llore hasta que el agotamiento gano y mis ojos se cerraron lentamente…**_

_**Al despertar me sentía atontada, por tanto llanto derramado la noche anterior, me incorpore en mi cama, estaba muy claro por lo que debía ser tarde, intente recordar donde tenia mi celular… fui hasta mi bolso y lo saque, eran las 10 de la mañana… no podía creer todo lo que dormí, Charlie se fue hace mucho, en el celular tenia tres mensajes de texto, los abrí, el primero era de Jacob.**_

_Bella se que fui un poco brusco cuando fui hasta tu casa,_

_y no te esperabas lo que te propuse,_

_pero sabes que te quiero,_

_solo tienes que pensar tranquilamente,_

_el lunes hablamos, te quiero Bells…_

_**Que fue un poco brusco… no se da cuenta que me golpeo tan fuerte que aun no me recupero… Dios, jamás pensé que esto podría pasar. Sus palabras se repitieron en mi mente, dijo que me deseaba, que siempre me deseó, por eso era mejora alejarnos, por que no pasaríamos a más, eso significa que el si ha tenido algo, bueno eso lo leo entre líneas, nunca tocamos el tema, pero me da que si…**_

_**El segundo era de Alice:**_

_Hola Bella, espero estés mas calmada,_

_El domingo en la noche estaré en tu casa,_

_Y hablaremos mas tranquilas… sabes_

_Edward salio disparado de la casa,_

_no ceno con nosotros al rato llego se disculpo_

_y subió a su habitación y no ha salido… esta muy raro... _

_bueno nos vemos Bells… _

_**Que Edward estaba raro… si supieras Alice que tu hermano, estuvo en mi casa, subió por mi ventana y me dio un susto de muerte, para luego ser tan amable de ofrecer ser quien se encargue de mi problema… jajajajaja que ironía no… siempre soñé que un día Edward me viera como una mujer, no como la amiga de su hermana, que me amase y hoy me propone lo que en mis sueños se concretaba por que nos amábamos. No por hacerme un favor… como me pide que piense el fin de semana, en lo que va de hoy no logro sacar nada bueno de esto, solo mas vergüenza. **_

_**El tercero de Edward:**_

_Bella, espero no estés enfadada conmigo por invadir tu privacidad,_

_solo dame la oportunidad de demostrar_

_que soy una buena opción_

_Piénsalo, ¿si? nos vemos, que pases una buena noche. Un beso _

_**Por que tienes que ser tan lindo, que no vez que así, jamás te sacare de mi cabeza… invadir mi privacidad ha sido lo menos grabe de todo esto, por lo menos su propuesta fue mas cariñosa, algo a favor… darle una oportunidad, pero si tan solo me amaras Edward, seria tan distinto, eres mi mejor opción siempre, la única… no me importaría estar lejos de el si tan solo tuviese su corazón para mi, ya que el mío ha sido de el desde el día que le conocí, se que aunque este el mar entre nosotros mi amor seria igual o mas grande aún.**_

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa necesito que sea domingo y Alice este conmigo… por favor AYUDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me metí a la ducha… necesitaba despejarme… luego me vestí tome un vaso de jugo, y comencé a limpiar la casa, fue impresionante las ganas que le puse a ordenar, quedo todo reluciente… cuando Charlie llegue, no creerá que esta es su casa, fue una gran remedio, para ayudar a que mi mente descansé.**_

_**No tenia hambre por lo que solo me limite a preparar una cena para Charlie, cuando llegase comería con el…**_

_**Subí a mi cuarto, y prendí la computadora, vería mis mensajes, de seguro tendría algunos de mi madre, e de responder, si no quiero un fuerte regaño…**_

_**Como lo dije, 4 correos de Renée, preguntando como estaba, si había algo nuevo que contar, que ella estaba nuevamente de viaje, nuevas aventuras, luego ya pedía que le contara todo lo que había hecho en la semana, que por que me demoraba tanto en contestar, "si solo habían pasado 6 horas entre un correo y otro".**_

_**No había tenido tiempo de revisar correos desde el martes, las postulaciones a las Universidades me quitaron mucho tiempo.**_

_**No le contaría a mi madre lo que me sucedió ayer… de seguro se ríe de mi desgracia… el ultimo correo me llamo la atención… hablaba sobre que leyeron el testamento del abuelo, en el cual dejo una cuenta para mis estudios… y de bastante dinero, con eso podría pagar la universidad mas cara y pasar mi vida de universitaria sin problemas económicos, pero, ¿cómo nunca me entere de eso?…**_

_**Conteste el correo de mamá, tenia muchas dudas… aunque la idea de ir a la misma Universidad que irá Alice me agradaba bastante… sabia que aunque me acepten no tendría como pagar, ahora si logro entrar me iría con mi mejor amiga… eso me levanto machismo el ánimo. Puede que no todo sea malo este fin de semana**_

_**Hola mamá: **_estoy bien, no pude responder antes por que las postulaciones a Universidades y exámenes del Instituto no me han dejado mucho tiempo… disculpa… mi vida igual lo mismo de siempre, nada nuevo, pero me explicas como jamás me dijiste que el Abuelo me tenia una cuenta para la Universidad, le hubiese agradecido a tiempo, ahora ya es tarde… espero estés bien… besos, te quiere_**…**_

_**Bella.**_

_**Así paso la tarde, cuando Charlie llego nos dispusimos a cenar.**_

-Has dejado todo relucientes Bells_**… inicio una pequeña charla…**_

-Si, no tenia nada más que hacer…

-¿No hiciste planes con tus amigos?..._** pregunto**_

-Ángela y su novio Ben irían al cine, no les arruinaría la cita, Alice y su familia fueron de acampada…_** no quise nombrar a Edward haría que todo volviera a mi cabeza.**_

-¿Y Jacob?...._** grrrrrrr no quiero pensar no quiero pensar……**_

-No le pregunte que haría… Renée me envió un correo diciendo que leyeron el testamento del Abuelo…_** dije para cambiar de tema**_

-Mmm… que mas te dijo

-Que el abuelo dejo una cuenta para mi universidad, y es el dinero suficiente para estar tranquila sin tener que trabajar siquiera… no tenia idea que el abuelo estaba haciendo eso, ni siquiera pude agradecerle. **Dije un tanto cabizbaja**

-Nosotros lo hicimos por ti…_** ¿qué? como que ellos, demostré desconcierto en mi cara… **_el abrió esa cuenta en cuanto tu naciste, y que se te entregaría cuando fueses a la Universidad, o a su muerte… y bueno ya falleció hace 3 meses, por eso, pasara a tus manos.

-Pero como no me contaron, podría haber agradecido siquiera…** dije un tanto enfadada, no me gusta que me den cosas, pero esto es importante**

-El no quería decírtelo, no podíamos hacerlo lo siento…

-Esta bien no hay problema…** me levante para retirar los platos… pero mi padre me dijo que el lo hacia ya había hecho bastante el día de hoy…**

_**Subí a mi cuarto y me acosté a leer… luego me dormí.**_

_**El día siguiente paso igual, Charlie se fue a la Push para pescar con Harry… **_

_**Como la casa estaba muy limpia… solo cociné… me senté en el sofá a leer… el sueño me fue venciendo… y caí en la inconciencia.**_

_**El sonido del timbre me despertó, me incorpore, para abrir…**_

_**En la puerta se encontraba Alice, con una linda sonrisa, me lance a sus brazos, la necesitaba tanto, ella es la única que me puede ayudar…**_

-Alice, AYUDAME… PLISSSSS

_**

* * *

**_

POV ALICE

_**Luego de que Edward se fuera, nos quedamos conversando con Emmett, según el hay una rubia en la universidad que lo trae loco, pero no le hace mucho caso, así que pondrá todas sus cartas sobre la mesa el próximo fin de semana en la Universidad ya que tiene una fiesta… le rogué que me deje ir… y que creen.. ACEPTO, pero solo si voy con Edward ya que el estará ocupado con su rubia y no me podrá cuidar como se debe… jajajaja siempre protegiéndome.**_

_**Al rato llego un mensaje de Edward diciendo que no cenaría con nosotros que lo disculpara, con la familia… Emmett dijo que es sospechoso que algo le debe haber pasado para que saliera así y no cenara con todos. Le respondí con sinceridad, a mamá no le agradara para nada que no este en casa, cuando son pocos los momentos que pasamos los 5 juntos…**_

_**A los minutos llegó papá, por lo que nos llamaron a cenar… dicho y echo a mamá no le agrado que Edward no estuviese en casa, ¡el nunca hace esto dijo!… papá la tranquilizo y dijo que hablaría mañana con el, que debía haber una explicación para su comportamiento.**_

_**Cenamos tranquilamente, bueno lo que se puede con las pequeñas bromas de Emmett, aunque se vuelve insoportable, se le extraña cuando no esta…**_

_**Ya mas tarde llego Edward, hablo un rato con mamá y papá y luego subió a su dormitorio, mientras Emmett y yo jugábamos Play… si que esta raro, veremos si se le pasa con nuestro paseo.**_

_**Al otro día salimos muy temprano, Edward ya estaba un poco mejor, por lo menos participo de nuestras charlas, claro que nadie toco el tema de ayer. Hicimos las actividades acostumbradas… nos divertimos mucho, nuestros padres disfrutaban estos momentos a full con nosotros, ya que dicen que cuando tengamos nuestras familias los dejaremos de lado... espero no suceda, nos gusta pasar tiempo juntos.**_

_**La actividad preferidas para los hombres es cazar así que pasaron toda la noche en eso, con mamá nos limitamos a dormir… el domingo regresamos por la tarde… al llegar a casa me duche, cambie, y despedí de Emmett que tendría que irse en unos momentos, tome un poco de ropa, y le pedí a Edward que me llevase a casa de Bella, no dijo nada solo me llevo… pobre amiga, tiene que estar echa un lió con lo de la propuesta de Jacob.**_

-Gracias Edward, mañana nos vemos en el Instituto, hoy me quedare en casa de Bella… bye…_** me despedí y baje, toque el timbre y a los segundos me abrió Bella, se tiro a mis brazos y me pidió ayuda, esta peor de lo que pensé… de pronto se separo de mi y me enfoque en lo que miraba, Edward aún estaba fuera, nos dedico una sonrisa y se fue… mire a Bella y estaba mas roja que nunca, siempre se pone así cuando ve a Edward pero ahora hay algo mas…**_

-Vamos Bells, tranquila que no puede ser tan malo… hoy me quedare contigo, tenemos toda la noche para conversar…_**le mostré mi bolso… **_aunque nos quedemos dormidas en clase…_** jajajajajaja comenzamos a reír.**_

-Pasa Alice, tenemos mucho que conversar…_** la seguí dentro, **_primero cenaremos, ya que tengo hambre… me quede dormida en el sofá, y a si se paso la hora de la comida…_** se avergonzó… **_Charlie cenara solo cuando llegue, si es que no ceno con Harry…

-Claro, luego hablamos… _**cenamos tranquilamente, solo me limite a contarle todo lo que me reí con Emmett, sin nombrar a Edward algo me dice que el hecho de que Bella este así también tiene que ver con el… ya me lo dirá.**_

_**Luego de la cena nos preparamos para ir dormir, llego la hora de saber que pasa…**_

-Bien Bella… cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles, ahora si… _**su cara se torno nuevamente roja… y me miro con pena.**_

-Alice paso algo mas cuando Jacob vino, no te llame de inmediato para que fueras tranquila a tu acampada…_** suspiro… **_tiene que ver con Edward… _**miro sus manos…**_

-Lo sabía, sabia que por lo raro que estaba algo de relación tenía contigo…pero Bella no te preocupes, aunque sea mi hermano tu eres mi amiga, por lo que cuéntame todo con tranquilidad… _**dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a relatar todo con lujo de detalles como a mi me gusta.**_

-¿Te desmayaste?...._** esto me dio un poco de gracias pero no se lo diría a Bella**_

-Y que esperabas, me dio un susto de muerte, jamás alguien había entrado a mi pieza, y esperado en ella, fue un gran susto y…. Bueno sorpresa

-Tienes razón sigue…_** la inste. Mi cara denoto asombro, alegría, misterio, por ir pensando en como ayudar a mi amiga con todo esto.**_

_**Mi hermano hoyo lo que Bella me contó sobre Jacob, y como a de estar que se muere de celos, propuso lo mismo, pero fue mas creativo ¿a qué no?, es lo que necesitaba para tener la certeza de que Edward siente algo por Bella, y no me equivoque… bueno nunca me equivoco…**_

-¡Edward te dio un beso en los labios!… eso quiere decir que le gustas Bella

-Fue solo un corto beso en los labios… además Jacob izo lo mismo para finalizar su propuesta…_** dijo en un susurro**_

-Pero la cuestión esta en ¿qué sentiste tu por cada beso?_**... la mire fijamente, esto tiene que poner la diferencia**_

-Ufffffffffffffffff… lo que sentía por Jacob siempre fue mas un cariño de amigos, que amor… y bueno su beso solo me descompuso por lo de la propuesta, no sentí nada… pero con Edward, sabes que a el lo quiero, y bueno las mariposas no las pude contener…_** y apareció una pequeña sonrisa de los labios. Sentimos que Charlie llegaba, subió y golpeo la puerta de Bella.**_

-Pasa papá…_** le dijo Bella**_

-Ooo Alice, ¿cómo estas?

-Bien gracias…

-Papá Alice se quedará a dormir…

-No hay problema Bella… que tengan una buena noche… no se desvelen… _**nos dedico un sonrisa…**_

-Buenas noches… _**coreamos las dos.**_

-Bien Bella, veamos, a ti te gusta mi hermano, el esta demostrando interés en ti… por lo que, quédate con su propuesta_**… finalice sonriendo**_

-Vamos Alice, eso de interés en mi es solo por que somos amigos, y bueno, no pensaba elegir a nadie, fue una locura responder eso aquella tarde, quiero que me ayudes a buscar la mejor forma de rechazar las "DOS AMABLES PROPUESTAS", sin que se enojen ni nada por el estilo… _**ooo, eso no…**_ _**piensa Alice de alguna forma tienes que seguir con esto para que Bella por fin este con Edward**_

-Bien… veamos… mmmmm… lo tengo… no les dirás una respuesta mañana…_** soy brillante… **_haremos un cuestionario para saber quien es el mas idóneo para estar contigo… luego de revisarlo les dirás que ninguno cumple con tus expectativas…_** si seguro esto no se terminará así… lograre que estos dos se junten… **_esa es una forma amable de rechazarlos, además de entrar en el juego que ellos comenzaron a jugar solos. _**Esto será muy divertido…………**_

-Oooooo… tienes razón, me han avergonzado bastante…ahora les toca a ellos… y bueno no les vendrá mal… un pequeño juego…_** fantástico, Bella callo… será mas fácil de lo que creí…**_

-Perfecto manos a la obra… enciende tu computador, que comenzaremos de inmediato… "_**esos dos se llevaran una gran sorpresa mañana".**_

* * *

**_Bueno aqui otro capitulo espero les guste y nos dejen sus Review. para que comenten lo que les parece la historia.... gracias por las alerta de la historia, tambien a quienes nos han agregado como favoritos, pero tenesmos mas alertas que comentarios jajajajaj_**

**_BUENO LAS CAMI Y LA NICO REGRESARON AUNQUE NI NOS HEMOS VISTO :-)_**

**_NICO MAÑANA ES TU CUMPLE TE DECEO MUCHA FELICIDAD Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS..... BESOS NOS VEMOS.... A! TE TENGO TU REGALO _**

**_NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...... SALUDOS Y BESOS PARA TODOS LOS QUE PASEN POR AQUI:-)_**


	6. Todos podemos jugar el mismo juego

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 "todos podemos jugar el mismo juego"**

_**POV JACOB**_

_El proponer a Bella ser la primera persona en su vida, puede sonar estupido y egoísta, en realidad si, lo soy, yo fui su primer novio y el único que ha tenido, por lo que no puedo dejar que cualquier persona llegue y haga lo que yo no pude por tonto, si bien no amo a Bella por lo menos la quiero, es mi amiga, y lo que le dije del deseo es cierto, la verdad es que fue mejor separarnos, no aguantaba su cercanía y que con suerte nos diéramos un beso, ella era muy pequeña y yo un tanto efusivo, no quise llevarla ni obligarla a mas, pero ahora eso lo hará cualquiera y a decir verdad no quiero, ella debería estar conmigo. No soy un monumento a la experiencia pero puedo hacerlo bien, de eso no me cabe duda._

_Al llegar a casa, le envíe un mensaje, esperando que ella tome mi propuesta, eso espero, no me mata el sueño pero si se puede hare lo que sea por estar con ella, tiene el fin de semana para pensar, y yo me relajaré tengo fe de que dirá que si, en tres meses a quien podría conseguir para eso, sin ser usada y dañada. Definitivamente soy su mejor opción._

* * *

_**POV EDWARD**_

_Después de dejar a Bella me dirigí a mi casa, sabia que me esperaría un sermón departe de mis padres por no cenar en familia, como si la comida tuviese sentido para mi en este momento._

-Edward al estudio, tu papá ya nos espera…_uffff simplemente no se puede dejar pasar… ahora que les digo_

-Hola papá…_dije al entrar_

-Hola hijo, siéntate por favor…_le hice caso_

-No se que te sucedió Edward, pero sabes que es importante para nosotros cenar en familia cuando esta tu hermana, ni siquiera me avisaste solo le enviaste un mensaje de texto a tu hermana…_esta realmente enojada, piensa Edward que les dirás_

-Lo se mamá, y de verdad lo siento, tenia que hacer algo importante que no podía esperar, de verdad créeme si no fuera importante jamás me comportaría asi… _ellos me conocen espero me den la razón_

-Tienes razón hijo pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros siempre, y puedes decirnos lo que te pasa, nos preocupas y por que te conocemos mejor que nadie te lo decimos

-No volverá a pasar juro que la próxima vez avisare, y hablare con ustedes si…

-Esta bien, no nos vuelvas a asustar…_mi madre me beso la mejilla, mientras que papá solo palmeo mi hombro, luego me fui_

_En mi habitación no ice mas que pensar en Bella, como unas simples palabras cambiaron todo para mi, nunca hubiese hablado con ella de mis sentimientos, aunque pensándolo bien, no se lo deje tan claro, espero lo deduzca solo le dije que la quiero y mucho, que ella es la que no me ama, con eso a de bastar._

_Le envié un mensaje de texto, pidiendo disculpas por mi forma abrupta de irrumpir en su casa, habitación, su intimidad. Aunque no me arrepiento de nada, de solo recordar que probé sus labios, fue solo un corto y tierno beso, pero lleno de amor, mis sentimientos hacia Bella se aclararon por completo, pero ahora que hacer, ella debe elegir, espero que a mi, no solo por hacer el amor con ella, si no por que he decidido que se enamore de mi, eso me hace ser el hombre mas egoísta, ya que me iré a Londres a estudiar, lejos de ella, pero ya no estoy tan seguro de ello, si tan solo me diera un oportunidad, intentaría quedarme, ya no la puedo perder._

_Los días de campamentos intente por todos los medio de incluirme a mi familia, disfrutar con ellos, era difícil pero no imposible. En un momento cuando fuimos de casa con Papá y Emmett, sostuvimos una charla entre hombres._

-Puede que no quieras hablar de lo sucedido anoche pero se que es por una chica Edward…_observo mi padre_

-Yo… bueno no te mentiré, no se si deba hablar del tema aún

-Ooooo, mi pequeño hermanito se enamoro…_dijo Emmettt dándome un __enorme abrazo…_supongo que eres correspondido, o tal vez no por tu cara de pocos amigos ayer.

-La verdad es que estoy en eso, las cosas son complicadas…_ me daría pena comentar con mi padre lo que le propuse a Bella, y mas que lo hice por que Jacob fue el que primero que ofreció lo mismo_

-Tranquilo hijo, todo tiene solución, y puede que las cosas se compliquen pero si hay amor todo se soluciona, te puedo decir por experiencia propia, tu madre no me acepto de inmediato, me costo bastante, pero sabia que era amor por lo que luche, y henos aquí con tres maravilloso hijos, y 22 años de matrimonio…_mi padre sabe como reconfortar_

-Eso espero papá no sabes como ansío que llegue ese momento…_dije bajando mi cabeza, la caza nos estaba importando poco, pero me alegra que ellos estén conmigo en esto_

-Vamos Eddy no creo que sea tan difícil, pero me imagino quien puede ser la mujer que atormenta tu mente, no eres difícil de leer y te puedo asegurar que ella te corresponde… _solo por que el tema es importante no peleare con Emmett por el apodo estupido que me da, pero de verdad sabrá? _

-De que hablas Emmett…_ que soy tan transparente _

-Pues de que amas a Bella, no es lógico, y dime papá, no piensas igual…_definitivamente el ultimo en enterase de lo que siento e sido yo_

-Creo que esta vez te apoyo Emmett, son ilógicos si no ven lo mucho que se quieren, se que Bella es tímida, pero tu tienes que dar el primer paso, te aseguro que serás correspondido…_si supieras Carliese, ya di el primer paso pero no de la mejor forma_

-No pensé que fuera tan obvio, pero me alegra saber que cuento con ustedes, sus palabras me animan un poco más… _comencé mal pero hare lo necesario para lograr que Bella se quede a mi lado por siempre_

-Hermano , se ve que la quieres, mira que te llame Eddy y no te me tiraste encima para asesinarme, pero te tengo una noticia, que te puede ayudar…_será que pensó algo coherente_

-Veamos si eres capaz de hacer algo que de verdad me sirva…_le dije conteniendo la riza por su cara de molestia por mi comentario_

-Lo dejare pasar, veras este fin de semana tengo una fiesta de la universidad, la pequeña duende insiste en ir, y bueno yo le dije que solo ira si tu vas con ella, yo tendré toda mi atención en otro lugar, así que por que no invitas a Bella, y comienzas por ahí… _ya comencé hermanito, pero tiene razón por algo tengo que empezar a acercarme a ella_

-Tienes razón es un buena idea Emmett, te superaste hermano, gracias…_ me acerque para abrasarlo demostrándole que de verdad le agradezco, no por la fiesta si no por su apoyo_

-De nada, la fiesta será lo mejor para todos, según Alice encontrara a su príncipe azul, por eso insiste en ir… _mi padre frunció el ceño_

-Tranquilo papá... _le dije... _cuidare de la duende, nada les pasará y espero Bella acepte ir con nosotros

-Mas les vale que la cuiden, y si no la invitas tu puede que Alice te ayude, no?..._tiene razón pero pensare si es mejor opción que yo la invite, eso me puede dar mas puntos a mi favor_

-Si lo pensaré, gracias por todo papá, no saben lo que han ayudado..._ la verdad ahora estoy un poco mas relajado_

_La caza siguió sin problemas, entre bromas, y anécdotas de Emmett todo es mas simple, y relajante._

_Al llegar a casa, las cosas estaban mas tranquilas el ambiente era mucho mas agradable, Alice luego de ducharse y cambiarse me pidió que la llevase a casa de Bella, y no me pude negar, no hablaría con ella pero el solo hecho de verla me dejara mas tranquilo, y podré esperar hasta mañana y saber su respuesta._

_Alice no hablo mucho en el camino, pero estoy seguro que sabe lo de las propuestas, o de eso hablaran esta noche, puede que por se mi hermana me ayude con ella, pero debo ir despacio._

_Alice se despidió de mi, pero no me fui, hasta que vi a Bella, al ver a mi hermana se le abalanzo para poder abrazarla, cuando se percato de mi presencia, me miro yo solo sonreí en respuesta, desde donde estaba pude ver como se avergonzaba, y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, es adorable, así podré dormir mejor, se un poco lo que provoco en ella._

* * *

_**POV BELLA**_

-Estas segura que esto va funcionar, ya me estoy arrepintiendo, no se como les diré esto sin avergonzarme…_ no se me da mentir y esto será una gran mentira_

-Vamos Bella tranquilízate, yo voy a estar contigo para darte apoyo y lo harás bien solo mantén tu mente fría…_como si fuera tan fácil, ella puede con eso no yo_

-No Alice soy mala mintiendo, no creo poder con esto, me voy a trabar cuando intenté hablar y con los dos juntos, uffffff mejor les digo que no y punto…_esa es mi gran solución_

-No, no, no y no, ya trabajamos en esto, tienes que ser fría y hablar con seguridad, el resto déjamelo a mi…_que caso tiene seguir discutiendo con ella, siempre gana y yo la sigo además yo le pedí ayuda me toca acatar_

-Esta bien, veremos que sale de esto, mis nervios están a mil… _incluso me sudan las manos, no se lo diré _

-Bien Bella, no te preocupes, saldrá todo como lo hemos planeado…_comenzó a dar saltitos en su asiento… _pero ahora podrías acelerar este brontosauro para llegar a tiempo al colegio por favor…_ esto es lo único que la pone de mal humor viajar en mi auto, comencé a reír y ella solo me asesinaba con la mirada_

_Bueno y llegamos al momento de la verdad, justamente mis dos propuestas estaban en el estacionamiento esperando, la verdad Jacob se ve relajado, yo creo que no sabe que la salio gente al camino, jajajaja ya estoy hablando como Alice, y bueno Edward se ve sereno, no se esperan que ahora sea yo quien tenga una propuesta._

-Bien Bella, toma esto, y ya sabes como tienes que actuar y que decir de lo demás no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo…_me dedico una mirada de apoyo la que solo pude sonreír en respuesta._

-Aquí vamos… _caminamos hacia los chicos que nos esperaban cerca de la entrada, intente caminar sintiéndome segura, no se si lo logre pero por lo menos lo intente_

-Hola chicos…_saludo Alice_

-Hola… _saludaron ellos al mismo tiempo, luego su mirada se poso en mi_

-Hola Bells como estas…_pregunto Jacob_

-Hola bien gracias…

-Hola Bella…_fue el turno de Edward juro que tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos, que hace que me pierda en esos hermosos ojos verdes, se acerco y beso mi mejilla, y que mas da, se tornaron de su habitual color rojo, en solo un instante_

-H-o-la…_si patético pero que le puedo hacer su cercanía, su olor, su contacto me deja en otra dimensión… solo vi que Jacob frunció el ceño, Alice me dio un codazo para que reaccionar y pudiese seguir con lo planeado_

-Chicos tengo algo que hablar con ustedes… _eso si sonó seguro…_ verán tras las propuestas realizadas por ustedes el viernes por la tarde, no daré una respuesta hasta sopesar mejor mis opciones… _sus caras eran un poema_

-De que estas hablando, yo bueno yo propuse, que Edward también!… _miro fijamente a Edward…_ tu propusiste a Bella lo mismo que yo?... _le pregunto pero con cara de pocos amigos_

S-e puede decir que si, pero las intenciones y lo que me motivo para hacerlo es distinto… _respondió Edward en un tono tranquilo sin dejar de mirarme, si sigue así no podré hacer esto bien._

-Tranquilos niños, ustedes ya hicieron su parte ahora dejen que Bella continúe, si lo desean luego se matan a golpes… _dijo Alice interponiendo entre esos dos, que ahora si que estaban que se mataban_

-Bueno continuo, como les dije necesito sopesar mejor mis opciones, ustedes son los primeros que me ofrecen algo así, y como tal tiene ventaja… _Alice estaba conteniendo la risa, eso no ayuda la fulmine con la mirada…_ y bueno para saber quien de ustedes es mi mejor opción e creado un cuestionario, con las preguntas esenciales para obtener esa información… _les entregue el cuestionario que preparamos por la noche Alice y yo…_ bien como verán son cosas simples y algunas mas personales, luego que lo contesten yo los evaluare, y tendremos una charla privada para poder elegir bien… _no se de donde saque tanta fuerza para sonar segura y como si hablara de la tarea de literatura_

-Pero Bella esto es ilógico, ya hablamos el viernes solo tenias que pensar en lo que propuse…_Jacob estaba enojado_

-Pero yo también propuse Jacob es obvio que ella tenga mas en que pensar ahora…_Edward seguía sereno, que ya no le importa nada?_

-Chicos Bella tiene dos opciones, esas son ustedes, así que lo toman o lo dejan, miran que no son los únicos que harían una propuesta así, por ejemplo si Mike se entera les aseguro que se agregaría a la lista de opciones…_ eso si logro una nueva emoción en el rostro de Edward, Furia._

-No, claro que no, yo acepto, haré lo que pidas Bella…_tomo mi mano y le dio un pequeño beso, adiós seguridad, me estaba derritiendo y no hay sol en Forks casi nunca, Dios, odio que tenga ese efecto en mi_

-Bueno, perfecto, nosotros iniciamos esto, acepto, en cuando lo tenga listo te lo entrego para que sopese mejor tus opciones… _me miro desafiante_

-Ok, ahora a clases luego si quieren platican más, no quiero recibir un castigo por ustedes dos… _Alice me tomo de la mano y me arrastro al edificio_

-Guauuuu… eso estuvo genial Bella, todo salio perfecto, cayeron, viste que no era tan difícil…_Alice sonreía como niña pequeña, Jacob y Edward se quedaron petrificados en sus puestos, por lo que podíamos hablar sin que nos escucharan_

-Por lo menos ya saben un poco la vergüenza que sentí cuando fueron a mi casa…_esto será difícil de tratar, sobre todo si Edward se sigue portando así conmigo_

-No te preocupes, cuando "sopeses tus opciones"…_dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos…_y les tengas que dar una respuesta será aun mas divertido

-Yo no me divierto con esto Alice, es difícil, de verdad, me siento incomoda…

-Tu relájate y disfruta de espectáculo que harán esos dos_… soltó a reír como loca, solo pude corear su risas, tendré que hacerle caso no me queda de otra_

_N__os fuimos a clases, la que compartía con Alice solo se encargaba de detallar los gestos que hacían los chicos cundo yo le hablaba, en momentos estuve tan concentrada de hacer mi papel, que no me di cuanta de algunas cosas, como según Alice, la rabia y furia de Jacob, como asesino a Edward con solo mirarlo, la pasividad de Edward si la note, pero no los celos y angustia según Alice, nos enfrascamos en una discusión sobre eso, yo no lo creía pero ella jura que si._

_En las clases que tenia junto a los chicos, se notaba la __tensión entre los dos no se miraban y si tenían que hacerlo se lanzaban dagas con a los ojos, creo que Jacob estaba seguro que le diría que si, jamás pensó al igual que yo que Edward haría lo mismo que el, menos que yo supuestamente "tengo que ver mejor mis opciones". En cambio Edward, su serenidad me demostró que si sabía lo que Jacob me propuso, y ahora solo me dedicaba sonrisas cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, esa sonrisa picara que me mata, solo agachaba la mirada pues me comenzaba a ruborizar al instante, y eso no sirve para que piensen que los dos tienen las mismas posibilidades._

_En clase de literatura el profesor no dará un trabajo de dramatización e interpretación, la verdad me asusta no se que esperar sobre este tipo de trabajos, no soy buena en nada de eso._

-El trabajo consistirá en lo siguiente, son interpretaciones individuales, para montar los trabajos puede que necesiten de ayuda de compañeros, pero los principales serán cada uno, entre las opciones hay dramaturgia, interpretar canciones, doblaje, baile entre otros, escogerán al asar entre uno de ellos y de eso dependerá mucho su nota final, tienen 1 mes para preparar este trabajo no hay mas tiempo… ahora empecemos con la elección de su trabajos… _y ahora que escojo, no se actuar no se cantar ni tocar instrumentos, no se bailar, me tocara elegir algún doblaje, Dios porque a mi._

_Jacob escogió dramaturgia, Alice baile tendrá que interpretar una canción de Britney Spears "__Baby One More Time" es una canción antigua pero a Alice le encanta, tubo suerte. Edward tiene que interpretar con solo guitarra una canción que el profesor dejo a su elección, saben que s buen músico no le imponen lo que tiene que hacer, solo que sea una balada. Y a mi no puedo tener peor suerte, como no se hacer nada, escogí doblar, pero como pretende que pueda llegar hacer bien algo así, ufffffffffffffff tengo_ _que doblar a Shania Twain y su perfecta canción para mi "__Man! I Feel Like a ____Woman", definitivamente no es mi día._

___No podía estar mas enojada, Alice se quedaría a reclutar a su Staff de bailarinas para la presentación, le dije que tiene un mes pero ella lo tiene que hacer todo ahora, además me ayudara con el mío, ya que necesito hombres que hagan de músicos, que rabia._

___Estaba lista para ir a mi casa, pero como siempre algo mas tenia que pasar, mi maldito auto no quería arrancar, esto ya era frustrante, es un castigo divino por hacer pasar a los chicos por este pequeño juego que me sugirió Alice. Escuche que golpeaban mi ventana cuando me gire el estaba ahí._

_-_Tienes problemas Bella…_su dulce voz por lo menos hace que este día no sea tan malo_

_-_Bueno solo no quiere partir… _tendré que decirle a Jacob que le de un vistazo_

_-_Pero aun así no partirá de inmediato, te llevo a tu casa ven… _no espero mi respuesta y ya estaba abriendo mi puerta para llevarme con el, quien le puede negar algo si se comporta así de lindo_

_-B_-bueno, no quiero causarte problemas

_-_No es ningún problema Bella, sube… _me abrió la puerta del copiloto.._ mañana le dices a Jacob que arregle tu coche, no le pasara nada si descansa un poco…_claro mañana me tendré que venir a pie, rodé los ojos_

_-_Mañana te paso a buscar… _iba a replicar pero hablo antes…_nos es ningún problema y fin de la discusión

_-_Esta bien, gracias…_ya íbamos de camino a mi casa_

_-_Tengo una invitación para ti Bella, se que estas un poco estresada y me encantaría que aceptaras… _dijo en tono demasiado suave_

_-_Dime, para ver si puedo aceptar…_lo mire por un buen rato hasta que por fin volvió hablar_

_-_Emmett tiene una fiesta en la universidad, y Alice quiere ir a toda costa…_ ey aquí pasa algo extraño, fiesta, Alice, y no me ha dicho nada, la duende trama algo…_ y bueno_, _veras, Emmett no la deja ir si ni voy yo, pero ella tiene otros interés en esa fiesta, por lo cual yo quiero ir contigo, aceptarías ir conmigo

_-_Mmmmm… fiesta, Universidad, ufff no se me dan las fiestas, te aburrirás conmigo…_pero que tonta Bella te esta invitando y tu lo rechazas_

_-_Bueno por lo mismo quiero ir contigo, somos iguales y no me sentiré bien estando en un lugar donde no conozco a nadie, por eso quiero que tu también vayas, si?... _porque pones esa carita, ups que hago ahora_

_-_Cuando es?... _que inteligente pregunta ni siquiera le he contestado_

-El sábado, eso es un si… _no puedo responder aun debo saber primero los planes de la duende maquiavélica de amiga que tengo_

_-_Lo pensare, en la semana te respondo… _ya estábamos fuera de mi casa, ni cuenta me di_

_-_Esta bien…_miro sus manos, ooo pensó que es un rechazo_

_-_Bien Edward muchas gracias…_ has algo para remediar lo que has hecho Bella, maldita conciencia… _eee nos vemos mañana, _me acerque bese rápidamente su mejilla y baje_

_-_Ok…_le agrado mi pequeño impulso…_nos vemos y hablamos, te paso a buscar temprano, que estés bien…_ arranco su auto yo solo le sonreía como tonta… mi vida se a convertido en un sube y baja, cosas terribles como el trabajo de literatura y buenas como esta pequeña charla con Edward, tendré de ahora en adelante un solo día en paz..................creo que no._

* * *

_HOLAS... CAPITULO NUEVO.... ESPERO LES GUSTE... NECESITABA LOS PUNTOS DE VISTA DE EDWARD Y JACOB ANTES DE QUE BELLA LES DIERA LOS CUESTIONARIOS... JAJAJAJAJA _

_BUENO AL IGUAL QUE EN LA OTRA HISTORIA CELOS HEMOS TENIDO MUCHAS VISITAS MAS DE 1000, PERO NO NOS DEJAN TANTOS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA O LO QUE CREEN, LO QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE AGREGARAMOS... ETC...._

_¿QUÉ TIPO DE PREGUNTAS LES GUSTARIA QUE LLEVARAN LOS CUESTIONARIOS.?.. TENGO QUE AGREGAR LOS POV DE EDWARD Y JACOB ANALIZANDO LOS CUESTIONARIOS Y QUE RESPONDERAN JAJAJAJAJAJJA_

_NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO... BESOS A TODOS LOS QUE PASEN POR AQUI... SALUDITOS PARA LA NICO Y LA CAMI :-) BYE_


	7. ¿Qué es lo que pierdo?

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 6 **

**"¿Qué es lo que pierdo?"**

**___POB JACOB_**

Luego de enterarme de que Edward le propuso al igual que yo a Bella que pierda su virginidad con el, me dio una rabia tremenda, el es un aparecido llego hace dos años, ni siquiera estaba acá cuando Bella y yo éramos novios, además Bella es muy amiga de Alice no tan cercana a Edward, este idiota se esta aprovechando.

Se nota que a Bella le gusta él, pero no por eso lo elegirá, me tiene que elegir a mi, primero fuimos amigos, luego novios, y logramos conservar nuestra amistad, por lo menos soy sincero con ella, yo soy su mejor opción.

El día paso sin nada emocionante, fue una lata en realidad, pero al salir tenia práctica de Basquetbol por lo menos botare mi energía negativa que acumule hoy y competir con Edward eso será aun mejor.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa, el idiota de Cullen no llego, ni idea de lo que le sucedió, el entrenador solo dijo que no vendría, pero ¿por qué?

De igual forma vote toda mi energía gracias al ejercicio, al terminar me fui a casa, me llamo la atención que la camioneta de Bella seguía en el estacionamiento, puede que Alice la este reteniendo para realizar sus trabajos, ya que tiene que bailar, y bueno Bella doblar, será interesante ver esa interpretación una "Bella sexy" por que no?.

Al llegar a la tranquilidad de mi casa en la Push, me fui a mi pieza, ahí recordé el cuestionario de Bella, lo saque de mi mochila y guauuuu, ni siquiera me había dado el trabajo de ver cuantas preguntas eran cuando me lo dio con la rabia que sentía en ese momento, pero ahora creo que se le paso la mano, me demoraré un siglo en responderlo, su contenido me dejo peor, como se le ocurre preguntar cosas tan intimas, no le veo la importancia a que se entere si me masturbo o no, ni menos si pienso en alguien al hacerlo, como responderé a eso, ser sincero o mentir, finalmente tendré que evaluar que es lo que mas que conviene que piense. Un hombre con experiencia o uno puro y casto.

Pero al leer otra pregunta, súper directa, ¿has tenido relaciones? ¿Con quien? No pude evitar recordar a la única mujer que me ha llevado al cielo por una noche, de la cual no supe nada mas, ni su nombre me dijo la mujer que me atormenta todas las noches, por la cual mis duchas con agua fría en este mes han sido demasiado seguidas…….

**Flashback**

Alice había organizado una fiesta en casa de los Cullen todo el instituto estaba invitado, incluso iría Emmett y gente de su universidad, el motivo aun es un misterio, la duende como le dice Bella a lo que todos concordamos, simplemente lo izo.

Yo estaba invitado, pero los chicos en la Push también tenían una fiesta, y no me dejaron ir en un buen rato, me la pase bien comiendo y bebiendo cervezas en la playa. Pero en un momento me sentí un tanto mareado, mis compañeros del equipo de Básquet me llamaban para que fuese con ellos a casa de los Cullen, que la fiesta estaba de lo mejor y que me esperaban, por lo que intente irme, pero una manos delicadas me lo impedían, era Leah, es una amiga de la Push, pero solo era eso, aunque esa noche se notaba que quería algo mas, con toda la voluntad que tenia y la cordura que me quedaba me aleje, así emprendí camino hacia la casa de los Cullen y a seguir con la fiesta que me esperaba, pero no imagine encontrarme con lo mejor de mi vida, y no me refiero a la fiesta.

Cuando estaba llegando la fiesta se notaba que estaba de lo mejor, mi pequeña borrachera se había esfumado, estaba dispuesto a disfrutar al máximo, no por nada acababa de rechazar a una chica dispuesta a lo que fuera por venir hasta acá.

Estaba ya en la entrada de la casa cuando la vi, la visión mas mágica que puede existir, una mujer sentada en la escalera de la entrada a la mansión, su pelo largo con ondas definidas, y un color rojizo que de solo verla se me izo agua la boca, pero todo fue mejor cuando alzo la vista y me miro con esos hermosos ojos color miel, en un instante me perdí en el tiempo y el espacio, se paro de inmediato y camino hasta mi, ya que de la impresión no podía ni moverme era como estar atado a su hermosa figura, la conexión de nuestros ojos jamás se perdió.

- Pensé que me la pasaría sola y aburrida acá fuera… me susurro en el oído cuando estuvo al lado mío

- Nunca dejaría que una mujer tan hermosa y dulce se aburra ni menos este sola, cuando puedo hacerle compañía, si así lo deseas… por fin pude controlar la voluntad de mi cuerpo, en mi vida había sentido lo que ella me provoca con solo mirarme

- Pues la fiesta no es nada del otro mundo, te parece si vamos a otro sitio?... me dijo enlazando su mano con la mía, su contacto era como si quemara, como decirle que no, si mi cuerpo grita que si, solo pude asentir con mi cabeza y seguirla a donde quiera que me llevase.

Pasamos por el jardín rodeamos la casa y llegamos al patio, por ahí subimos unas escaleras que daban a una habitación en el tercer piso, entramos, todo estaba en penumbras solo veía su silueta gracias a la luz de la luna, puso seguro a la puerta, prendió una pequeña lámpara, para luego cerrar el ventanal por donde entramos y las cortinas también, yo estaba estático en medio de la habitación, luego se acerco a mi tome su rostro con mis manos, y la bese, un beso lleno de pasión el cual correspondió de la misma forma, cuando necesitamos respirar nos separamos unos milímetros fue ahí cuando nos miramos a los ojos encontrando en ellos todo lo que no formulábamos con palabras. Comencé lentamente a acariciar su brazo a todo lo largo y empecé a dar pequeños besos, empezando desde su mano subiendo delicadamente hasta llegar su hombro y después a su cuello y sus labios, esos labios que me tenían locos desde el momento en que la vi. Sabia perfectamente a donde llegaríamos, y no pienso parar, he tenido la oportunidad para estar con otras chicas, pero simplemente no lo hice, pero ahora quiero continuar.

Empecé a deslizar muy lentamente a mis manos por su espalda para encontrar el cierre de su vestido, mientras ella acariciaba mi abdomen, se sentía tan bien esas caricias sus pequeñas manos hacían maravillas en mi cuerpo, la mire a los ojos para estar seguro de que ella quería seguir con esto, pero me impacto su reacción me agarro la cara eh impacto sus labios con los míos dándome un beso que ni en mis mejores sueños había tenido, con eso beso me dio a entender que ella quería esto al igual que yo.

Deslice su vestido con mucho cuidado dejando al descubierto sus hombros, mientras yo subía dando besos a su mentón. Deje caer su vestido y dirigí mis manos a sus pechos, que eran perfectos, comenzó a acariciarlos encima del sostén, mientras ella trataba de desabrochar mis pantalones, definitivamente esto era el cielo, ya de por si mi miembro estaba erecto con ese solo roce que ella me daba hacia que creciera mas y se hiciera doloroso.

Me separe de ella y le ayude a desvestirme quitando la camisa, y mis pantalones quedando solo en mis boxer

Me tomo de la mano y me encamino hacia la cama. Me dio un pequeño empujón para que me sentara y ella se sentó sobre mí empezando a dar besos por todo mi cuerpo, ya no aguantaba más tenia que sentirla pero no podía ser tan bruto con ella así que en un movimiento rápido la recosté acomodándome yo encima de ella pero no dejando mí peso sobre su delicado cuerpo. Comencé a besarle los pechos y bajando hacia su vientre, no me había percatado que ella se encontraba sin su ropa interior, me quede pasmado al verla. Ella me quedo viendo tenia un poco de temor en sus ojos pero yo haría todo lo posible por hacerlo lo mejor, no era un experto seria mi primera vez pero por estar con ella, no perderé la oportunidad. Estaba toda húmeda para mi a sí que delicadamente entre besos y caricias me acomode entre ella para poder penetrarla.

- Si esta es tu primera vez... le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella solo asintió… solo te dolerá un poco pero hare todo lo posible para que eso no pase… a si que despacio empecé e entrar en ella, cuando sentí una pequeña capa rompiéndose en su interior soltó un quejido de dolor…

- Tranquila pequeña la mire y vi que le caigan unas lagrimas se las bese y me detuve para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a mi. Despacio fui moviendo mis caderas y ella acompaño con las suyas el ritmo a seguir, entre jadeos estábamos llegando a la gloria, no se como será el paraíso, pero juro que estuve ahí junto con mi pequeña chica de ojos color miel.

Al llegar juntos a nuestros respectivos orgasmos, sobraban las palabras la estreche en mi pecho y ella me abrazo, estaba sumamente cansado mis párpados se cerraban solos, por su respiración supe que ella también descansaba y pronto dormiría, así q junto a ella caí en el mejor sueño de mi vida. Unas horas después desperté, pero ella no estaba a mi lado, busque mi ropa, me fije en la hora las 4 de la mañana por lo tanto aún había fiesta, salí disparado para buscarla, mis amigos y todos los demás estaban divirtiéndose, la busque por todos lados, sin hallar rastro de ella. Ni su nombre pregunte, como la encontrare de nuevo, por que se fue?

**Fin Flashback**

No puedo contar eso a Bella, mi primera vez uffff, si ni siquiera yo se con quien fue. De eso ya un mes y sigo sintiendo en las noches a esa adorable mujer junto a mi.

* * *

POV BELLA

Mis sentimientos están mas que claros para mi, me siento una estupida por entrar en este juego, pero cuando Edward me dejo en mi casa, sentí que no es tan malo después de todo. Lo que el siente por mi no lo tengo claro, el no es claro conmigo, me confunde, pero si ya estamos en esto ¿qué puedo perder?, no me va rechazar ya que el ofreció su compañía para mi, y a estado mas relajado y cercano conmigo. Por lo tanto si demuestro un poco y solo un poco de lo que el me interesa puede que consiga que me llegue amar realmente, podríamos llegar a formar una pareja, sin necesidad de que todo sea solo por sexo si no por amor de verdad.

Creo que es lo que hare, se que le dije a Alice que no elegiré a ninguno y es verdad, Edward es mi elegido desde antes de contestar esa pregunta, por lo tanto solo intentare hacer cosas que lo acerquen a mi, veremos que pasa. Jacob solo tendrá que entender.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté mas descansada, y también mas tranquila, hoy comienzo con mi nueva forma de actuar para Edward con cosas simples, tampoco me iré encima de el a besarlo, pero provocar no es malo o si?, yo creo que no.

Me di una relajante ducha, despeje aun mas mis ideas, esto será de los mas interesante, ya probé que puedo mentir de manera descomunal como lo hice ayer frente a Jacob y Edward, pues lo que hare hoy no es mentir pero me siento confiada de que lo lograre sin sonrojarme tanto, que finalmente es lo que me delata frente a todos.

Luego me dirigí a mi armario, que no es gran cosa, por lo que si quiero provocar algo en Edward tendré que ser asesora por mi experta en modas Alice, una tarde tortuosa de compras por conseguir lo que quiero no ha de ser tan terrible. Rebusque como nunca mis cosas, ¿qué ponerme hoy?

Como siempre esta nublado, pero ir un poco ligera no lastimara a nadie, encontré una polera ploma larga que se ajusta muchísimo al cuerpo, fue un regalo de Alice, como no, pero jamás la uso para ir al instituto, si la combino con unas calzas negras y botas largas seria una atuendo perfecto y por supuesto una chaqueta corta y entallada, no es algo tan elaborado pero sale de lo normal, "mis Jeans con Zapatillas". Me mire en el espejo es un pequeño cambio, pero me veo bien, espero lo note.

Baje a tomar mi desayuno, un poco de leche y tostadas tenia tiempo de sobra para comer tranquilamente, que me deparará este día, es emocionante hacer pequeños cambios en mi vida nunca los hago y espero no arrepentirme, "tampoco es para tanto Bella ni que cambiaras un 100% son solo unas pequeñas modificaciones", me reí internamente, siempre e sido tan exagerada.

De pronto sentí que tocaban mi puerta, pero quien será tan temprano, había terminado con mi desayuno, por lo que fui a averiguar quien era. Y ooo sorpresa a mi nada más se me olvida que mi simpático auto no quiso funcionar ayer y Edward pasaría por mi… mientras yo pensaba en tonterías no escuche cuando estaciono su coche fuera de mi casa.

Respire profundamente dándome valor para comenzar con una nueva actitud frente a el y abrí tranquilamente la puerta. Y ahí estaba mi Dios griego, hermoso como siempre, y como siempre me corta la respiración, pero creo que hoy no he sido la única, lo observe como me escaneaba de pies a cabeza, como siempre lo hago yo, jajajajajaja, es divertido ver lo que provoca un pequeño cambio. Intente sonar serena y le salude.

- Hola Edward, gracias por pasar por mi… no dejaba de mirarme… me esperas mientras busco mis cosas, será solo un minuto… esto es extraño no paraba de hablar ya me parezco a mi amiga la duende

- H-hola, claro… jajajaja ni las palabras le salían, me sonrío mirando fijamente a los ojos, le devolví la sonrisa cosa que nunca hago, pero he de cambiar.

Me fui corriendo a mi dormitorio saque mis cosas, luego pase por el baño necesitaba lavar mis dientes rápidamente. Baje mas calmada las escaleras tampoco quiero parecer desperada y que para mi buena fortuna me estampe en el suelo.

- Estoy lista, nos vamos… le dije llegando a su lado

- Si, y déjame decirte que te ves hermosa… otra vez esa sonrisa que me derrite, intente no sonrojarme pero es algo natural en mi, pero no baje la mirada como siempre

- Gracias… lo mire fijamente y sonreí, quien lo diría yo dejando mi vergüenza atrás

Abrió la puerta y nos dirigimos a su volvo, Alice tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba afuera del auto, al estar cerca me saludo efusivamente como es su costumbre.

- Hola Bells… me abrazo… a que se debe este cambio en tus vestimentas amiga… me susurro en el oído

- Mmmm a nada solo que amanecí con ganas de cambiar un poco, no te gusta?... Pregunte levantando una ceja

- Que si me gusta Bella, me encanta, tanto tiempo insistiendo y por fin a llegado el día y lo has hecho por voluntad propia, muero de la emoción… fingió secar unas lagrimas imaginarias

- No seas exagerada Alice, Bella siempre se ve hermosa… ahora si me sonroje, pero no lo mire seguí con mi intención en Alice, quien no paraba de reír

- Ok nos vamos?… Alice se subió atrás, yo iba hacer lo mismo pero ella me cerro la puerta… ey!!!!!!!!… me queje

- Usted me acompañara adelante señorita… dijo Edward tomando mi brazo y abriendo la puerta del copiloto

Genial yo intento insinuarme de forma disimulada, pero el me deja sin habla, ni nada cada vez que utiliza su galantería conmigo… se subió con la gracilidad que lo distingue arrancando de inmediato, coloco claro de luna, es algo que tenemos en común, nos encanta la música clásica. Sentí el bufido de Alice, a ella no le gusta esta mas que claro.

- Y Bella, pensaste sobre la fiesta… pregunto Edward, claro la fiesta, ni siquiera me acorde desde ayer

- Claro… respondí de forma automática

- A que conclusión llegaste?... Me miro por el rabillo del ojo

- Bueno, que necesito pasarla bien, siempre estoy en casa, un cambio de ambiente no me hará daño no? Por lo tanto voy.

- ESTAS HABLANDO ENSERIO BELLA, NO LO PUEDO CREER… chillaba Alice desde el asiento trasero… pensé que tendría que torturarte para que aceptaras, o decirte que tendrías que acompañarme durante todo un mes a mis compras

- No será necesario Alice he decidido ir… dije de forma segura, esto no esta tan mal, se sorprenden pero no es la gran cosa es solo una fiesta, bueno una fiesta a la que me invito Edward…

- Me alegra que me quieras acompañar Bella, te divertirás te lo aseguro… me dijo el

- Oooo pero tenemos que ir de compras, no tengo el atuendo perfecto para conocer a mi príncipe azul… Alice estaba divagando ¿que príncipe Azul?

- Si creo que debemos ir de compras, pero quien es tu príncipe Azul

- Dijiste que iras conmigo de compras, no simplemente me cambiaron a mi amiga… jajajaja pobre Alice no entiende nada, tendré que hablar luego con ella

- Pero no me contestaste quien es tu príncipe Azul?

- Aaa, bueno aun no lo conozco, pero se que en esta fiesta lo conoceré, estoy muy segura… suspiro como si las imagines de un futuro encuentro con el amor estuvieran en su cabeza

- Aja, OK eso es raro… dije aguantando la risa

- Es mas que raro Bella, mi hermana esta completamente loca… Edward sonreía mientras llegábamos al instituto y estacionaba su volvo donde siempre

- Ey, no estoy loca, ya verán como tengo razón… abrió la puerta, bajo y la azoto mostrando su enojo por nuestros comentarios

Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír si parar, estas cosas son las que me encantan, compartir momentos lindos con Edward me hacen creer que podemos tener un oportunidad para estar juntos.

Dejamos de reírnos e intentamos regular nuestras respiraciones, y en eso se me ocurrió incomodar un poco a Edward, habíamos llegado temprano por lo tanto tenia unos minutos mas para hablar con el.

- Bueno Edward, y has leído el cuestionario… su semblante cambio, se sonrojo guauu esto es algo nunca antes visto… tienes alguna duda o acotación

- Emmmmmm, bueno yo si lo leí completo, es bastante largo a decir verdad, y bueno yo emm, solo que, esta bien entiendo que necesites saber muchas cosas personales y todo,----------- bueno es un poco vergonzoso revelar ciertas cosa solo eso… miraba sus manos, no había visto el lado tan tierno que emana en ocasiones, tome una de sus manos y le di un apretón

- No te preocupes, eso solo lo sabre yo, ni siquiera Alice se enterara y si que lo necesito para tomar una buena decisión… en este momento ya estábamos hablando muy cerca el uno del otro girados para estar de frente, el calor se estaba haciendo presente, no puedo creer lo firme que he sido para entablar este tipo de conversaciones con el

- Te entiendo… tomo un mechón de mi pelo y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja, ups, debo salir de aquí antes de cometer un imprudencia y todo lo que tengo planeado se vaya la punta del cerro

- Bien, gracias nuevamente por traerme, eres muy amable… lentamente me aleje y gire para abrir la puerta, el solo me miraba… nos vamos?

- Si… fue su única respuesta y salimos juntos

Al salir puede ver a Jacob apoyado en mi camioneta, estaba serio y con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Cuando estaba mas cerca de el me hablo pero sin cambiar su semblante de enojo?

- Hola Bella, ya me parecía extraño que hubieses llegado tan temprano al instituto… hablo sin cambiar su postura

- Hola Jake, es solo que ayer mi camioneta no quiso arrancar y Edward se ofreció a llevarme a casa

- Oo pero que amble Edward, por eso no te quedaste a la práctica de Basquetbol ayer?... pregunto de forma irónica

- No fue por eso, presente mi renuncia al equipo con el entrenador, no seguiré más, y bueno encontré a Bella en problemas… Edward parecía muy tranquilo, pero por que renuncio al equipo, a el le gustaba jugar

- Nos dejas justo cuando estamos apunto de terminar el torneo, que te pasa Cullen, o es que tienes algo mas importante que hacer?... escupió las palabras Jacob

- Tu lo has dicho Black los dejo y van punteros no les hare falta, y si tengo cosas mucho mas importante que hacer… creo que las cosas se están saliendo de control

- Ey chicos cálmense, Edward tendrá sus razones y se las explico al entrenador, por lo que no debes cuestionarle Jacob, y pasando a otro punto te quería pedir un favor Jake… hable calmadamente par que me hiciera caso.

- Esta bien dime… dejo de mirar a Edward para concentrarse en mi

- Podrías revisar mi camioneta por favor, no se que le paso ayer… suspire, no quiero que muera mi amada camioneta

- Por supuesto… se le dibujo una sonrisa... tengo una hora libre le daré un vistazo para que la puedas ocupar nuevamente, no te preocupes

- Ok gracias de verdad, ahora deberíamos entrar… comencé avanzar dejándolos atrás.

Lo malo de entrar en este juego es que estos dos se llevan como perros y gatos, lo demostraron desde ayer, a ninguno le agrada el hecho "de que tenga que elegir a uno", y no puedo acabar con esto diciéndole a Jacob que no tiene posibilidad por que arruinaría mis planes para conquistar a Edward por mas egoísta que suene, de cierta forma lo necesito para mi cometido.

* * *

BUENO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, QUE DECIR TENIA QUE ACTUALIZAR HACE DOS SEMANAS, PERO SI HAN VISTO MI PERFIL SOY DE CHILE REGION DEL BIO BIO, COMUNA DE TALCAHUANO, EN DONDE EL TERREMOTO FUE MUY FUERTE Y BUENO LUEGO VINO EL TSUNAMI..... EN LAS POBLACIONES ALREDEDOR LLEGO EL AGUA NOSOTROS ARRANCAMOS A LOS CERROS Y AHI ESTUVIMOS UNA SEMANA, SIN LUZ NI AGUA, CUANDO REGRESE A MI CASA LLEGO LA LUZ FELIZ ADEMAS LA CASA ESTABA BIEN, PERO FALLECIO MI ABUELITO Y VIAJAMOS A SU FUNERAL, ESTUVIMOS UNOS DIAS ALLA, LLEGUE AYER.

PERO EN FIN ASI ES LA NATURALEZA, MI CIUDAD SE DESTRUYO NO TENEMOS AGUA, PERO HAY QUE SALIR A DELANTE MI PAIS COMPLETO, DAR GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DE LOS OTROS PAISES Y LA PREOCUPACION POR NUESTRA SITUACION.

NICOL CON QUIEN TENENOS LA HISTORIA CELOS ESTA BIEN, PERO NOS DEMORAREMOS UN POQUITO EN TERMINAR EL CAPITULO QUE NOS TOCA SUBIR DE ESA HISTORIA PERO PRONTO LA TENDRAN...

SALUDOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS DE QUE LES PARECE EL CAPITULO :-) ARRIBA CHILE!!!!


	8. Esto es una Guerra

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

___

* * *

_

**Capitulo 7 "Esto es una guerra"**

**POV BELLA**

Las clases de hoy no se como definirlas si las mas vergonzosas o las mas divertidas, creo que tienen de las dos, Edward y Jacob están en una batalla campal definitivamente, se dicen indirectas, que no son muy discretas que digamos, las que me ponen de los nervios, ya que alguien mas se puede enterar de nuestro trato, las únicas clases en las que me he podido relajar son las que comparto con Alice, pero con lo hiperactiva que es mi amiga no para de hablar de la actitud de Jacob hacia Edward, las cosas se ponen un poco difíciles, pero así podré quizás conquistar de verdad a Edward, pero no se si soporte mas peleas de esos dos, y aquí vamos una clase que compartimos solo los tres, ni siquiera esta Alice para que me salve o distraiga.

- Sabes Bella, me parece muy bien que te interese saber la experiencia que tenemos sobre el sexo… dijo Jacob cuando estábamos llegando a los asientos de los laboratorios que compartíamos los tres, mi cara se torno roja, nos es fácil hablar del tema frente a los dos… debes querer a alguien que te garantice ser cuidadoso, te de placer, en fin que puedas confiar y pasarla bien, por cual soy un excelente candidato… Dios como se le ocurre dar semejante discurso, que vergüenza

- No cantes victoria, Jacob, eso es lo que tu piensas… dijo Edward a mi lado con los puños apretados

- O se me olvidaba también, sobre que sepas sobre nuestra forma de darnos placer solos, o sea si nos masturbamos frecuentemente o no… comenzó nuevamente con su monologo ignorando completamente las palabras de Edward… los excesos siempre son malos, y la capacidad de control para manejar situaciones es muy importante, no crees Edward?, ooo recuerdo cuando estábamos el año pasado en un partido y luego te quedaste solo en las duchas Edward nunca te pregunte por que comenzaste… fue interrumpido abruptamente por Edward quien los tomo de el cuello de su polera pasando casi encima de mi

- Cállate Black, esas cosas son personales, si no cierras tu bocota no respondo…Edward se estaba conteniendo para no golpear a Jacob, y yo paralizada!... si Bella lo pregunto es para que cada uno le responda a solas, y si lo he de hacer solo será con ella, entendiste??...

- Ok Cullen como tu digas… Jacob tenia una sonrisa cínica en su cara, esto me esta desagradando demasiado

- Chicos paren por favor… Edward me miro y sus ojos demostraban la vergüenza que acababa de pasar frente a mi, soltó a Jacob, y se sentó a mi lado, lo mire y puse mi mano sobre la suya, me di vuelta hacia Jacob… Edward tiene razón, si lo pregunte es para que cada cual de sus respuestas en privado, no quiero que se molesten, ni menos que se vayan a terminar golpeando delante de todos, aparte alguien puede escuchar y no quiero que todo mundo escuche esto, esta claro Jacob?… le di un apretón a la mano de Edward y el respondió de la misma forma, esta manera de comunicarnos es muy intima, algo que antes jamás había conseguido

- Disculpa Bella, no quise molestar, fue demasiado imprudente de mi parte… bajo su mirada avergonzado, agradezco que recién empezaran a entrar algunos compañeros demasiado ocupados en sus charlas para poner atención en la nuestra

- Si que lo fue, ahora espero no se vuelva a repetir… me gire mire a Edward y le di una pequeña sonrisa, que el devolvió, pero maldito Jacob, ahora me entro la curiosidad de por que encontró a Edward masturbándose después de un partido el año pasado, por que o por quien lo hizo, hay que rabia!!, no se si seré capaz de preguntarle.

Por fin entro el profesor, y la clase comenzó, ya no cometamos mas sobre el tema, solo quedaba dos clase para hoy, en la penúltima estaríamos Edward y yo solamente por fin mas tranquila con el. Jake tiene esa hora libre por lo que prometió arreglar mi camioneta espero que se arregle.

Al terminar la clase nos dirigimos a la salida del salón, Jacob se despidió diciendo que arreglaría mi camioneta, por lo que camine junto a Edward a la siguiente clase, fue un silencio un tanto incomodo, hasta que el lo rompió.

- Siento lo que paso con Jacob Bella, solo que me saco de mis casillas… miraba el suelo, se ve tan tierno, ¡calma Bella tienes que serenarte para poder mantener una conversación coherente con el!

- Te entiendo no te preocupes, el actúo de mala forma, espero que no te enojes conmigo por el maldito cuestionario… ahora era yo quien bajaba la cabeza y miraba lo fea que están mis zapatillas

- No… paro y se puso frente a mi, tomo mi cara en sus manos… jamás me enojaría contigo Bella, es verdad que este tema quizás me avergüence un poco pero soy capaz de hablar contigo abiertamente… me sonrío y beso mi frente, mis rodillas se estaban doblando al sentir su calido cuerpo tan cerca de mí.

- Gracias… tome todo de mi y le bese la mejilla, por poco salto para alcanzarlo ya que es mucho mas alto que yo, no reacciono de inmediato, muy pocas veces he hecho esto por lo que solo camine, y el me alcanzo a los segundos, yo no podía ocultar mi sonrisa, pero no quise mirarlo.

Al llegar a clases el profesor ya estaba ahí por lo que nos dirigimos en silencio a nuestros puestos, por lo menos nos sentamos juntos, aún hay cosas que quiero hablar con el.

- Tengo una pregunta Edward, espero no te moleste… le dije casi en susurros, lo que hizo que se acercara mas a mi para escuchar

- Adelante, no te preocupes… dijo de la misma forma, pero esto me derritió, susurro en mi oído, no se como explicar las sensaciones que esto me provoco.

- B-bueno, yo me preguntaba del por que dejaste el equipo de Basquetbol???, ese deporte te encantaba… dije manteniendo la pequeña distancia que teníamos para hablar,

- La verdad es que ya no me sentía a gusto, mis prioridades cambiaron, prefiero tener mas tiempo libre para cosas que mas me llenan… que querrá decir con cosas que mas lo llenan, tener mas tiempo libre para que???, mi cara no se que demostró por que se apresuro a seguir

- Me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo Bella, que me conozcas mejor, a Jacob lo conoces desde niños, fueron novios y bueno, yo pensé que eso me pone en desventaja, y que seria bueno pasar mas tiempo para que puedes verme tal cual soy… me dio la sonrisa que mas amo, y tan sexy, que me estomago se contrajo con ese simple gesto, puede existir hombre mas maravilloso, las respuesta para mi es mas que clara, noooo!! Le devolví la sonrisa.

- Me parece fantástico!!... no pude evitar que saliera con sumo entusiasmo

Así hablamos de pequeñas cosas, luego ya pusimos atención a nuestra clase, la cual para mi pesar fue muy corta, al terminar salimos mas animados hacia la siguiente, lamentablemente no me tocaba con el, fuera del salón estaba Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

- Ey Bella!!!, pues adivina… se acerco hasta llegar a mi lado, Edward cambio su semblante, simplemente se nota que las cosas con Jacob no serán nada fáciles… arregle tu camioneta, no fue para nada difícil, pero bueno a de ser que soy un genio con las maquinas… eso arranco una pequeña sonrisa hacia el, por mas que se comporte en ocasiones como un idiota, le tengo mucho aprecio por lo que no puedo enojarme tanto con el.

- Muchas gracias Jake, te lo agradezco mucho… me acerque y le di un pequeño abrazo en agradecimiento, pero el lo convirtió en un gran abrazo, me levanto del piso y me dio una vuelta.

- Bueno Bella nos vemos me voy a clases… Edward no espero mi respuesta y se fue, diablos cuando avanzo en mi relación con el las cosas se complican sin siquiera darme cuenta.

- Bien Bells, vamos nos toca juntos, bueno en teoría ya que la pequeña duende te rapta de mi lado… comenzó a reír, y mi pequeña amiga, ya estaba a nuestro lado hablando de mil cosas a la vez, por lo menos me distrajo de el pequeño incidente con Edward, ¡íbamos tan bien!.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Simplemente insoportable, estuve apunto de moler a golpes a Black ni siquiera me dan ganas de de volver a decir su nombre, maldito perro que me deja mal frente a Bella, como se le ocurre que comentare mis intimidades delante de el y ella juntos, solo lo are pero en una conversación solos, pero debo ganar su confianza para no tener problemas con las respuestas que he de darle.

El pasar una clase solos, fue un gran alivio, al preguntarme del por que deje es equipo de Basquetbol solo le respondí con la verdad, quiero pasar mas tiempo con ella, el perro tiene cierta ventaja sobre mi por conocerla desde años y también haber sido novios, mi problema en todo esto es que no soy capaz de preguntarle directamente lo que siente por el, por lo tanto mis conclusiones son que debo hacer que me conozca y lograr que me ame…

Ahora luego de una gran clase junto a mi Bella… que posesivo sonó eso pero es lo que siento, bueno prosigo llego el maldito perro anunciando que arreglo la camioneta de Bella, y ella grrrrrrrrrrrrr, no encontró nada mejor que abrazarlo, simplemente no lo pude soportar, me despedí sin esperar una respuesta de ninguno de los dos.

Me tocaba calculo no tenia ganas de entrar a clases, y con la rabia que me he acumulado con las indirectas y directas de Black ha nacido dentro de mi unas ganas de venganza que admito nunca antes había tenido, creo que debo hacer algo para que el perro pague por lo que me hizo pasar este día. Y por sobre todo ya que quiere quedar como rey y mejor hombre frente a mi Bella, pero ya se que are en esta hora ya que no entrare al salón.

Estaba recargado en mi volvo, esperando que salieran todos de clases me siento mucho mejor después de haber logrado una parte de mi venganza, claro que esta solo estará lista cuando Black vea lo que he hecho bueno no lo sabrá directamente pero quiero ver su cara.

- Ven Bells, luego de que tu camioneta arranque a la primera me AMARAS!!... sigue soñando Black ya veremos quien tendrá esa sonrisa al final

- Tranquilo Jake de verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho siempre por mi camioneta… el es Jake y yo simplemente Edward, pronto me dirás de otra forma Bella

- Eso no es una camioneta Bella es un Brontosauro, aggg espantoso a este paso nos dejara sordos a todos… como siempre mi pequeña hermanita y sus hermosos comentarios

- Deja de quejarte Alice, si no quieres quedar sorda no te juntes conmigo, yo por lo menos amo mi camioneta… yo opino como mi hermana, Bella debería cambiar su mono-volumen, pero ella le tiene mucho aprecio, Alice se hizo la ofendida llevando una mano al pecho y otra a su boca, Bella solo rodó los ojos ante el teatro de la duende

- Bien ya basta de charlas deberías ver como la deje Bella, tienes un amigo genio… vamos mi Bella has caso al perro, cuando todo esto pase espero volver a mi mente tranquila, la de hoy esta muy peleadora

- Esta bien, gracias de nuevo… me miro y sonrío, como no he participado de la pequeña charla entre ellos, pero necesitaba estar al margen para poder disfrutar el momento

Bella se subió a su mono-volumen y giro la llave en el arranque, pero oooooooo sorpresa no arranco!!!, Bella hizo una mueca y mordió su labio, Dios jamás la había visto tan sexy, ella será para mi, solo para mi, en todos los sentidos que esto pueda significar.

Y bueno ver el rostro de Black era simplemente GENIAL, no podía creer que su gran obra del día no diese los resultados esperados

- Mmm no se que sucedió Bella pero vuelve a intentar… su rostro demostraba lo contrariado que esta por que el mono-volumen no arranca

- Si debe ser que se ha enfriado el motor… Bella volvió a intentar y NADA, Alice comenzó a reír, yo con todas mis fuerzas controle el ataque que me daría por ver a Black en esta situación, casi mata a mi hermana con la mirada, lo que solo provoco que volviera a estallar en risas, pero esta vez se unió Bella y yo, el perro al no soportar mas se dirigió en silencio a revisar el por que no arranca el coche, espero no se de cuenta pronto, o no saldrá todo como quiero

- Bella creo que nos debemos ir, tu coche no quiere arrancar nuevamente por lo que seria un gran honor ser tu chofer por el tiempo que estimes conveniente… tome su mano y la bese, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa, y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Black estaba que se consumía de la rabia

- No es necesario que seas mi chofer Edward… quise replicar pero ella prosiguió… con que seas un amigo que ayuda a una amiga en desgracia basta… me dedico la mas linda de las sonrisas, me gustaría saber si haría lo mismo sabiendo que yo volví a arruinar su coche, es que no lo pude evitar, el maldito de Black después de reírse de mi, quería quedar bien con ella arreglando su mono-volumen, simplemente se me ocurrió que si el queda mal en lo que supuestamente es un gran genio le dolería mas que si yo le respondiera a sus ataques de la misma forma que el hizo conmigo, no me arriesgare a que se entere.

Sin soltar mi mano que aun estaban juntas, se bajo del monovolumen par irnos juntos, mi pecho se hincho por la sensación de haber ganado una Batalla en esta pequeña guerra que hemos iniciado con Black.

Grrrrrr pero el idiota de Black tomo a Bella del brazo y la retuvo.

- No te vayas Bella, te aseguro que la pondré en marcha pronto, y si eso no llegase a pasar yo te llevo a tu casa… maldito tenia que arruinar el hermoso momento que estábamos viviendo mi Bella y yo.

- No es necesario Black, Bella y yo teníamos planes en mi casa, a si que la llevare hasta allá, y luego la dejare en su casa… bella me miro sin entender, ya que no habíamos quedado en nada

- Si Bella y yo también debemos ultimar los detalles para el maravilloso fin de semana que pasaremos, así que te puedes quedar revisando nuevamente el brontosauro de Bella Jacob… mi hermana al ser mi melliza sabe como salvarme en momentos difíciles

- Ey mas respeto como mi camioneta… Bella aun seguía tomada de mi mano, es la sensación mas hermosa de todas, claro que será mucho mejor cuando logre besarla con todo el amor que le tengo, y bueno también lo será si logro ser yo quien le haga el Amor por primera vez.

- Tienes planes para el fin de semana Bella, no me comentaste nada, pero no te preocupes arreglare tu camioneta aunque ya tengo una idea de lo que le paso… Jacob fijo su mirada en mi, diablos me descubrió y he de admitir que me siento mal, bueno nunca tanto pero por lo menos mi mente ya no lo tratara mal, aunque dicen que en la guerra y en el Amor todo se vale, me atendré a esta filosofía, en la guerra por el amor de Bella y yo ha de ser el ganador."

- Gracias Jake mañana hablamos… se despidió mi Bella

- Adiós… me despedí a secas y guíe a Bella a mi auto sin esperar la respuesta de Jacob

- Nos vemos, grito luego Jacob… no le dedique ni una sola mirada solo era consiente de la mujer que venia a mi lado, y bueno mi hermana que daba saltitos tras nosotros

Ayude a Bella a subir al volvo, cuando iba hacer lo mismo con mi hermana, ella me susurro…

- Que pena que el mono-volumen no funcionara de nuevo, y que coincidencia que tenias planes con Bella… me miro y continuo yo solo estaba atónito, otra que me descubre… me debes una hermanito… se subió rápidamente, dejándome estático, si ella y Jacob se dieron cuenta de que fui yo, Bella lo sabrá también, creo que me metí en un gran problema si ella lo sabe, se enojara bastante, ama su auto.

Pero si e de luchar contra Jacob o con su Mono-volumen por su amor, ya esta decidido que no me dejaré y esta guerra la Gano YO.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE PASAN A LEER ESTA HISTORIA,

bueno mil disculapas por el atraso en actualizar, pero mi mente estaba en blanco recien la estoy despertando, espero recuperar por completo mi capacidad, creo que es mi shok por el terremoto y Tsunami subrido por mi país, pero bueno ahora hay que seguir, Celos lo actualizare antes del Sabado si o si...

SALUDOS ESPECIAL A TODOS QUIENES HAN DEJADO SU COMENTARIO PARA ALIMENTAR MIS GANAS DE SEGUIR, BESOS TAMBIEN PARA TODOS QUIENES NOS LEEN :-) NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO, QUE SERA DE LA FUIESTA Y ADIVINEN QUIENES APARECERAN EN LA HISTORIA QUE HASTA EL MOMENTO HAN ESTADO AUSENTES??? SIP ELLOS... JAJAJAJAJ XAUS

SALUDOS NICO, CAMI BYE :-)


	9. Demasiado amor por todos lados

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 8 "Demasiado amor por todos lados"**

**___POV BELLA_**

Tener que lidiar con las peleas de Edward y Jacob es frustrante, el hecho de que Edward quiera pasar tiempo conmigo para que lo conozca y vea que el es mi mejor opción, si supiese que es mi única opción, pero dejare que pase tiempo conmigo, ni que fuese loca para decir que no, así a lo mejor se da cuenta de cuanto lo Amo.

Fue una lastima que mi lindo monovolumen no arrancara, aunque amo mi coche, mas amo pasar tiempo con Edward, lo raro fue que le dijo que teníamos planes en su casa, cosa que no es así no teníamos nada planeado ni con Alice ni con el. Pero como dije no desperdiciare ni un minuto que me pueda servir al lado de Edward.

El camino a su casa, fue muy relajado, hablamos de los supuestos planes, Edward cocinaría, quiere que pruebe su mejor plato, de esta forma conozco otro lado de el que jamás había conocido.

Bueno Alice como siempre sus planes incluyen las compras, ¿qué mas podía ser? Y como necesita el atuendo especial para conocer a su príncipe azul, debo someterme a una tarde de tortura en compras, lo único bueno es que Edward nos acompañara, eso si con una condición no debe ver lo que compraremos, ya que debe ser una sorpresa hasta la fiesta según Alice.

Llegamos a la gran casa de los Cullen, Alice subio directo a su habitación y Edward me llevo de la mano hasta la cocina.

**- **Y tu madre ¿no se encuentra en casa?… pregunté

**- **No ella esta haciendo una remodelación en unas oficinas en Port Ángeles… respondió buscando en una gaveta de la cocina

**- **Aaa… fue todo lo que pude responder ya que lo vi poniéndose un lindo delantal, leones jugando con ovejitas, ¡raro!... que lindo delantal

**- **Eeeeee… se sonrojo mientras se lavaba las manos… me lo regalo Alice para navidad, dice que yo soy el león

**- **Y la oveja?... pregunte llena de curiosidad

**- **No lo se, no me lo dijo… se encogió de hombros buscando en otras gavetas lo que necesitaría para cocinar

**- **Bueno y cual es tu menú especial… le pregunte sonriendo en su dirección

**- **Bueno veras, se cocinar pero se me dan mejor las lasañas, te gustan?... pregunto con temor en su mirada

**- **Claro, de todos los tipos… relajo su rostro, te puedo ayudar en algo?... pregunte para ser participe de esta actividad

**- **No, señorita usted será mera espectadora de lo que yo are para usted… me guiño un ojo, pareciera que el incidente con Jacob ya hubiese desaparecido y volviéramos a nuestra relación relajada y amena

**- **Esta bien pero la próxima vez cocino yo… le comente

**- **Mmmm, muero por probar un platillo tuyo, Alice habla muy bien de cómo cocinas, espero no decepcionarte con la mía… se giro quedando frente a mi

**- **Eso lo veremos… le respondí seria, me miro muy asustado… es broma, se que haras algo exquisito… sonreí por su cara descompuesta, pero luego relajo su postura, y me devolvió la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**- **Me encantas… me susurro cerca de mi oído, dejando un casto beso en el lugar, Dios solo ese gesto me derritió por completo… respira… me dijo… quiero que puedas probar mi comida especial para ti… otra vez su sonrisa maravillosa que me deja sin aliento, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, lo adoro, me sonroje como un tomate como es de esperarse en estas situaciones.

Lo mire sin apartar mi vista ni por un segundo de todos los movimientos que hacia para preparar la comida, de vez en cuando me dedicaba sonrisas, lo que hacia que mi corazón bombeara a mil, y aparte de mis sonrojos naturales, un pequeño cambio fue el hecho de que no en todas las ocasiones bajaba la mirada, si no que devolvía sus sonrisas. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que estaba cerca de mi.

**- **Me encanta cuando te sonrojas… ahora si tenia vergüenza… no bajes la mirada, me privas de tus hermosos ojos chocolate… sonrío, dijo lo que creo que dijo?

**- **Em, te encanta hacerme sonrojar… respondí perdiéndome en esos maravillosos orbes verdes

**- **Puede que si, que te parece si ponemos la mesa, la lasaña ya esta en el horno, por lo que adelantamos trabajo te parece… en que momento termino?, definitivamente pensar en el me hace perder la noción del tiempo.

**- **Claro, eres bastante rápido he de decir… me miro fijamente y sonrío de lado

**- **No en todo soy tan rápido, hay cosas que necesitan su tiempo, y hay que dárselo, no crees?... es mi idea o eso a sido con un doble sentido? Creo que si, aaaaa

**- **Eeeeeeeeee-s-i, si claro, por supuesto… tartamudeé

Comenzamos a colocar las cosas, yo puse el mantel mientras el buscaba los individuales, luego juntos pusimos los cubiertos, solo seriamos tres, El el jugo y yo los vasos.

**- **Si algún día nos casamos… ¿qué?... es la imagen que me gustaría que estuviese presente siempre, los dos ayudando en los quehaceres del hogar

**- **Piensas que algún día nos podamos casar?... pregunte aun sin salir de mi asombro por lo que dijo

**- **Por su puesto, te he de confesar, algo. Bueno es lo que tu preguntaste en tu cuestionario… se puso serio y luego continuo… yo aun soy virgen… guau quede en shock no pensé que el fuese virgen… y me puedes catalogar de anticuado, pero pienso que si lo he de hacer será con la persona que se gane mi corazón, y además quien será mi mujer para toda la vida… eso me dolió, yo no soy esa mujer, mi cara se entristeció

**- **Y-o, bueno no deberías haber propuesto el estar conmigo, tu estas buscando a la persona ideal… baje mi mirada

**- **Tonta Bella… levanto mi mentón… si te digo esto es por que espero que tu logres conocerme y quererme, ya que mi corazón ya es tuyo, se que esto comenzó como solo una ayuda para una amiga, pero me di cuenta de cuan importante eres para mi, te quiero solo para mi, y cuando me ames estarás conmigo toda la vida… esto es el cielo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bella-Bella, me escuchaste… ¿pero que pasa?…

**- **Qué?...

**- **Que si propuse estar contigo es por que me importas y creo que podemos lograr tener sentimientos fuertes el uno por el otro, me gustas… Diablos eso significa que la otra declaración que me estaba llevando al cielo era de mi invención, que torpe, cabeza soñadora

**- **Tu también me gustas… me sonroje, que mas le iba a decir, por lo menos dijo que le gusto… y tienes razón, aunque no se que puede llegar a enamorarte de mi

**- **Esta lista la comida?... llego interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña charla mi Querida amiga Alice… tengo mucha hambre y debemos ir de compras

**- **Claro sirvo de inmediato tomen asiento… Edward me indico el asiento junto a el, y se giro para servir

**- **Esto es emocionante Bella, ya se que debo ir a comprar, esta todo en mi mente, sera sensacional… y ahora cuando hablare con Edward de nuevo, nunca! Por lo menos por hoy

**- **Claro… fue mi escueta respuesta

**- **Bien damas, a comer, espero te guste Bella… dijo dejando un plato delante de mi, luego se sentó a mi lado

**- **Bueno, tiene buena pinta, y mmmmm muy buen olor, creo que me encantara… dije tomando el cubierto y llevando la primera porción a mi boca, simplemente mmm, sin palabras, saboree todo lo que pude mi comida, Edward me miraba esperando que le dijese algo… mmmmm esto es maravilloso, creo que te contratare como Chef personal… le sonreí el izo lo mismo

**- **Eso seria muy bueno, creo que puede ser todo tuyo, para todo servicio, soy tu chofer, el que cargara tus compras, y tu cocinero, algo mas?... pregunto, claro mi novio, mi amante, mi hombre para siempre pensé

**- **Mmmm yo creo que su amante, solo eso te falta… gran acotación Alice, que vergüenza, eso solo lo pienso no es para que lo diga en voz alta, esta loca, con eso me atragante, y tuve que tomar mi jugo para calmar la tos, mire a Edward y el solo sonreía, esa mirada es picara, piensa igual que ella y --------bueno que yo

**- **Bueno estamos en eso, no?... me pregunto, hoy terminare atragantada

**- **S-i, emmm estamos en eso… baje la mirada… bueno debemos comer si tenemos que comprar Alice… comimos con tranquilidad, conversamos de cosas que gracias a Dios no me sonrojaron más

**

* * *

**

**POV EDWARD**

Ver a Bella toda sonrojada con las indirectas que intente comprendiera a la perfección, fue muy divertido. Espero que entienda que es importante para mi, bueno no le dije que de verdad la Amo, solo que me gusta, pero es un paso. Y bueno de mas esta el hecho que mi hermana dijese que solo falta que sea su amante, yo quiero mas que eso, no solo ser su amante, su novio, pareja, el hombre de su vida seria ideal.

Luego de comer nos fuimos al centro comercial, Alice arrastro por todas las tiendas a la pobre Bella. De cada una salía sonrojada, y con miles de bolsas que claro me toco cargar a mí. Estaba fuera de una tienda de zapatos, cuando mi celular comenzo a sonar, sabía quien era, ya que personalizo el tono.

**- **Hola Emmett, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, que cuentas?… le pregunte ironizando eso de no saber de el

**- **Se que me extrañas hermanito, pero no es tanto tiempo, y bueno tengo mis avances para la fiesta de este sábado… me imagino que tipo de avances

**- **Si, me alegro, pero cuéntame cuales son esos avances… hablar con el y pasar el rato que debo esperar a la loca de mi hermana, no es problema

**- **Te acuerdas de la rubia que te conté, bueno se llama Rosalie, y es fenomenal, al principio no me tomaba en cuenta, por lo que deje de andar de baboso por ella como tu por Bella… jaja simpático, ya lo quiero ver como se comporta con su nueva conquista

**- **Ey que te pasa yo no ando de baboso… bueno no tanto, creo

**- **A no?, que estas haciendo en este momento… maldito Emmett me descubrió

**- **Acompañe de compras a Alice y Bella… y soy el burrito de carga, pero no le diré eso

**- **Y estas cargando todas sus compras, eso no es ser baboso, no estas ahí por Alice, jamás la acompañas, así que tengo razón

**- **Como sabes que estoy cargando las bolsas… Emmett no es adivino

**- **Ves que tengo razón, y bueno llame a Alice y ella me contó, creí que seria entretenido molestarte por eso… esto de tener hermanos, ninguna ayuda

**- **Ok, cambiemos el tema sigue con tu relato sobre la Rubia… mejor dejar el tema hasta ahí

**- **Se llama Rosalie ya te lo dije, al dejar de perseguirla, ella comenzo a tomar mas interes por mi, y ahora hemos tenido uno que otro encuentro, "cuerpo a cuerpo"… jajajajajaja comenzó a reír, yo de solo escucharlo me avergoncé… creo que me enamoré… finalizó

**- **Qué?, tu enamorado, no puede ser… esto es de película, Emmett no toma enserio a sus conquistas

**- **Ella es simplemente mas de lo que esperaba, la conocerás en la fiesta, así que los espero, fiesta de universitarios asegura diversión te lo prometo… eso es lo que más le fascina a Emmett las fiestas, es especialistas en ello

**- **Ok, veremos como estas de enamorado, hermano, eso debo verlo con mis propios ojos.

**- **Por supuesto, nos vemos Burrito de carga… se despidió, grrrrrrrrrrrrr

**- **Hasta el sábado… corte la llamada, en ese momento venia saliendo Alice con Bella alegando al lado de ella

**- **No Alice ya es suficiente, y no quiero entra a esa tienda, por favor… rogaba Bella

**- **Ten Edward, iremos a la última tienda… sin dar tiempo para replicar ni nada, arrastro a Bella, hasta el lugar, con razón Bella no quería ir, la llevo a Victoria Secrett, opte por llevar todas las bolsas al auto, para poder desocuparme, apenas puedo moverme, Alice esta vez se paso

La semana siguió su curso y hoy ya es sábado, la dichosa fiesta esta a horas de comenzar, Alice se fue muy temprano a casa de Bella, para arreglarla, dice que no despegaré mis ojos de ella esta noche, yo le dije que no es necesario, nunca los despego.

Antes de irse dejo mi atuendo para mi este día, cuando las acompañe al centro comercial aprovechó para comprar ropa para mi. Debo felicitar a mi hermana ya que tiene un excelente gusto.

Me di una ducha muy relajante, y me prepare, tengo que ir a buscar a las chicas a casa de Bella, debo ser mas que puntual si no quiero perder mi cabeza por la pequeña Alice. Me puse los jeans negros, no tan ajustados gracias a Dios, y una camisa blanca con rayas plateadas de seguro en la noche tendrá su efecto, una chaqueta negra y mis zapatos de vestir informal, no me veo nada mal, espero que a Bella la deslumbre, como ella dijo que le gusto, arreglarse un poco no es malo así le gusto más.

Aparque en la casa de Bella, me iba a bajar ya que llegaba 10 minutos antes, pero Alice abrió la puerta, mi hermanita es una experta en modas para que decir que su nuevo atuendo le queda genial. Corrió al auto muy ansiosa, ella espera conocer a su príncipe azul esta noche, me reí por su actitud, se sentó en al asiento trasero como ya se ha hecho costumbre cada vez que Bella viaja con nosotros. Y de pronto apareció ella, enfundada en unos maravillosos jeans claros casi blancos muy ajustados resaltando su figura, una blusa negra de broches dejando un escote exponiendo sus hermosos pechos, además de una chaqueta que intentaba bajar, imposible es corta no le tapara nada. Tendré serios problemas esta noche, una controlar mis hormonas y no irme encima de Bella, como lo haría si no estuviese sujetado de la puerta del auto, y otra por que se ve demasiado bien, es muy linda pero ahora se ve toda una mujer, y mas de un maldito universitario intentará acercarse a ella, eso ocasionará pelea segura, si a Jacob no lo he golpeado es por que se que Bella le tiene aprecio, pero no dejare que ningún idiota se quiere siquiera acercar a ella.

**- **Cierra tu boca hermanito, de verdad ahora si te entrarán moscas… se burlo Alice, gracias a eso salí de mi ensoñación y Bella se estaba acercando por lo que fui a la puerta de copiloto y la abrí para ella.

**- **Te ves demasiado hermosa para tu bien Bella… ella me miro y se sonrojo… tendré una tarea muy dura de apartar todo aquel que me quiera robar tu atención esta noche

**- **No seas loco Edward, no es para tanto, pero tú te ves muy bien también… sonrío y entro en el auto. Conversamos animadamente durante el viaje al campus de Emmett, ya no tengo tantas ganas de ir a esa dichosa fiesta preferiría invitar a Bella a una cena solos, que compartirla con un montón de idiotas.

Cuando estábamos llegando al lugar, ya se podía ver el ambiente, de este, y no me agrado ver a tanto tipo por los alrededores, aparque, y justo en ese momento Emmett llamo a mi celular.

**- **Donde están Edward?... preguntó

**- **Acabo de aparcar… respondí

**- **Ok, si ya te veo estoy en la entrada, junto a Rose, los espero

**- **Vamos enseguida… corte… Emmett nos espera en la entrada junto a su novia Rose

**- **Emmett tiene novia?... pregunto Bella

**- **Bueno estaba en eso… dijo Alice… lo mas probable es que terminen casados… comenzó a reír, junto a ella Bella y yo

Nos dirigimos a la entrada yo llevaba a bella del brazo, y Alice revoloteaba delante de nosotros, por lo que se abalanzo a saludar a Emmett y las que supongo es Rose, la Rubia.

**- **Hola chicos… saludo Emmett… les presento a Rosalie Hale

**- **Hola… saludo Alice… es un gusto conocerte Rose

**- **El gusto es mío Alice, Emmett me habla mucho de ti… le dedico una sonrisa

**- **Bueno ya tendrás toda una descripción mía, solo te diré que seremos amigas junto a Bella, las tres inseparables… respondió Alice con una gran sonrisa, por tener una nueva amiga con quien comprar

**- **Oo, tu debes ser Bella, cierto es un gusto, y tu Edward… asentí con la cabeza… me alegra tanto conocerlos

**- **Igualmente… dijo Bella… nos alegra de conocer a la primera novia de Emmett

**- **Si… se tomo del brazo de mi hermano… y me encanta saber que seré la única con ese titulo, cierto Emmy?

**- **Por supuesto Rose, la única… la beso con bastante pasión para estar en la vía pública aún.

**- **Que dije de los excesos en demostraciones de pasión… dijo una voz tras Emmett y Rosalie

**- **Oooo. Perdón Jasper, no estabas cerca, dijiste que no en tu presencia y no te vimos… sonrío Emmett

**- **Chicos les presento a mi hermano mellizo Jasper Hale… el chico era rubio muy parecido a Rosalie, pero mas alto y fornido

**- **El es mi hermano Edward… me apunto… su Amiga Bella… me guiño un ojo… y mi pequeña hermana Alice

**- **Pequeña de porte nada más, soy melliza también de Edward pero no nos parecemos en nada… sonrío Alice pero con un leve sonrojo, tan rápido encontró a su príncipe azul, esa es una clara muestra de que así es

**- **Es un gusto conocerlo… se acerco a Alice, tomo su mano y la beso… creo que ya tengo con quien permanecer la noche entera, si me lo permites… le dijo mirándola fijamente, Alice estaba que se derretía, es muy gracioso verla tan tranquila

**- **Por su puesto, amable caballero… sonrío ya mas compuesta

**- **Cuidado con el significado de toda la noche Jasper, no te olvides de que es mi hermana… cuestiono Emmett, el es mas celoso de Alice, yo no tanto y eso que somos mellizos

**- **Estamos a mano Emmett, cuida a mi hermanita también… sonrío Jasper… entramos?... tendió la mano a Alice quien gustosa la tomo y comenzaron a entrar, Emmett y Rosalie le siguieron

**- **Creo que Alice encontró su príncipe Azul… me susurro Bella

**- **Yo creo lo mismo… respondí, me acerque a ella y le dije en tono serio… por favor Bella no te apartes ni un centímetro de mi, si?... pregunte

**- **No hay problema Edward, no pensaba hacerlo, pero por que tan aprensivo?… sonrío

**- **No se si te has dado cuenta pero, mira a tu alrededor, todos estos tipos estan esperando como Buitres que te deje sola un instante, y no pienso hacerlo, te cuidare, cueste lo que cueste… jamás dejaría que uno de estos borrachos, se sobrepase con mi Bella

**- **Gracias por protegerme, pero no me miran tanto, ya vamos nos perderemos de los chicos… pase mi brazo por sus hombros, acercándola todo lo posible hacia mi, y caminamos hacia la dichosa fiesta, será una noche demasiado larga, AUTO CONTROL-CELOS, mala combinación.

* * *

HOLA DE NUEVO... AQUI OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE.... NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO, CAMBIO DE TRABAJO Y MUCHO TRABAJO ME DEJAN MUY POCO TIEMPO :-)

BUENO SALUDOS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE HAN COMENTADO MIL GRACIAS :-) SE LES AGRADECE... DE TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE LEEO, CON SUERTE LAS HE LEIDO...

*PrInCeSiTa* GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS EN LAS DOS HISTORIAS... SIEMPRE FIEL :-)

GABY: TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR PASAR Y LEER...

SON LAS CHICAS A LAS QUE NO LES PUEDO AGRADECER A SUS CUENTAS SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE A TODAS LAS DEMAS SI, SI ALGUIEN ME FALTO POR RESPONDER ME AVISAN? GRACIAS

BESOS A LA CAMI, Y LA NICO... NOS VEMOS MIS NIÑAS :-) SE VIENE EL CUMPLE DE AL CAMI AAAAAAAA BESOS:-)


	10. Solo Mía

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 9 "Solo Mía"**

**POV BELLA**

_**Conocer a Rosalie y Jasper fue muy agradable, son personas muy simpáticas, Alice estaba totalmente anonadada con Jasper, si de tan solo verlo se dio cuenta de que era su príncipe azul, en toda la noche no se han separado, al igual que Rose y Emmett. También puedo decir y bueno para sorpresa mía, que Edward no se separa ni un centímetro de mí. Al principio me asombro y me sentí alagada, decía que todos los hombres estaban pendiente de mi, es una exageración pero lo repitió mil veces, le ice caso y hemos pasado toda la noche juntos conversando con los chicos o bailando. En un momento pusieron música mas sensual y Rose nos dijo que fuésemos a bailar las tres, me negué, pero mi voluntad jamás se cumple.**_

- vamos Bella será divertido… _**decía Rose Arrastrándome a la pista**_

- esta es tu oportunidad de seducir a mi hermano…_** me alentaba Alice arrastrándome de la otra mano, es un caso perdido mejor dejo de resistir y voy no debe ser tan malo, nada pierdo con intentar**_

- ok ok… _**avance con ellas hasta el centro de la pista los chicos no dejaban de mirarnos, me quede quieta, cuando bailaba con alguien apenas me muevo y ahora bailar sola bueno las tres solas me da mucha vergüenza, Alice junto a Rose comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música de forma muy sensual, no podré hacerlo**_

- Solo imagina que estas sola con Edward, cierra tus ojos Bella…_** me dijo Alice al oído para poder escuchar lo que me decía**_, _**la mire y cerro su ojo, comencé a imaginar como bailaría con el a mi lado, y un escalofrío que desencadeno en calor me recorrió el cuerpo, me deje llevar por la música dando pequeños movimientos a mis caderas, imagina que Edward me abrazaba y ponía sus manos en ellas marcando el ritmo que debía seguir, el calor se intensifico, si esto solo esta en mi mente, como seria tenerlo junto a mi de verdad. Con ese pensamiento deje que la imaginación se apoderara de mi, podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío su cabeza recostada en mi hombro, su aliento golpeando mi oído, sus cadera rozando la mía. **_

_**De pronto sentí un agarre fuerte a mis caderas di un salto por el susto, y no saber de quien se trataba, abrí lentamente los ojos, pero mi apresador se encontraba a mis espaldas, intente enfocar a las chicas pero no había nadie solo mucha gente mirando mi patético espectáculo.**_

- Si te sigues moviendo así tendré que matar a unos cuantos esta noche, mi Bella… _**susurro el tormento de mis fantasías a mi oído**_

- Me diste un gran susto_**… sin soltarme comenzó a moverse junto a mi, tal cual lo imagine, no error por que se siente mejor de lo que mi débil mente imagino**_

- Tu casi me matas con tus sexys movimientos_**… sexi yo, por Dios Edward esta loco**_

- Jajajajaja, vamos Edward lo menos que tengo es sexi, debo haber hecho un patético espectáculo… _**por eso cuando abrí los ojos en busca de las chicas todos me miraban, y con lo que me gusta ser el centro de atención**_

- Pues estas muy lejos de la realidad Bella, vine en tu rescate antes de cualquiera de estos babosos se te acercara siquiera a preguntar tu nombre, se que en estos momentos nuestra relación es mas que extraña, bueno solo pretendo competir con Jacob no con esta tropa de Universitarios sedientos de una mujer como tu. Te quiero solo para mi Bella, para nadie más… _**todo esto lo dijo sin dejar de moverse, cada vez me apretaba mas a su cuerpo dejándome sin palabras.**_

- No se que decir de verdad yo, y-o…_** de un solo moviendo me dejo frente a el, levanto mi mentón para que le pudiese ver**_

- Solo déjate llevar Bella aunque se solo por hoy…_** acaricio mi mejilla pero no imagine que esto pudiera suceder, definitivamente estoy en la gloria.**_

_**POV EDWARD**_

_**Desde un comienzo supe que esta noche seria una gran lucha con los celos que se desencadenarían, Bella es una chica hermosa que se ve espectacular esta noche, como esperan que controle mis celos si desde que se bajo del auto la están mirando, estupidos Universitarios están muy equivocados si creen que le dejare a Bella para ellos, no se le acercaran ni un centímetro de más.**_

_**Conversamos todos en grupo, la verdad estar nosotros es muy divertido, baile como nunca, no es que sea un gran bailarín, pero por estar cerca de Bella y que nadie más se le acercara ice un gran esfuerzo, el cual fue mas satisfactorio que nunca.**_

_**La tranquilidad me duro hasta que a Rosalie se le ocurrió la genial idea de Bailar con los chicas solamente, no habría problema si no hubiese sido una canción tan sensual, Bella estaba estática ni siquiera se movía, las chicas la animaron, gran error, comenzó el baile mas sensual, sexy y maravilloso del mundo, simplemente moriría esta noche, cuando deje de mirar su movimiento de caderas que me tenia hipnotizado, vi lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Esto era un espectáculo parecía una manda de animales al asecho de las chicas, mire a mi hermano que se estaba poniendo de pie, lo seguí, luego se nos unió Jasper. Ellos tomaron a sus chicas y comenzaron a bailar, reír pero alejándose de nosotros. Yo estaba inmóvil detrás de Bella, como podía bailar así, tenia los ojos cerrados su calor me envolvía y me tenia como un loco sediento necesitaba tocarla acercarme a ella.**_

_**No lo pude evitar y tome sus caderas acercándola todo lo que pude ami, se tenso al sentirme tan cerca aunque no me veía pero no la deje ir, esta noche ella es solo mía, mire a todos los entupidos que estaban pendientes de mi Bella para que buscaran a quien casar esta noche, con ella no lo lograrían jamás.**_

- Si te sigues moviendo así tendré que matar a unos cuantos esta noche, mi Bella… _**susurre en su oído**_

- Me diste un gran susto_**… comencé a mover mis caderas junto a las suyas no la soltaría para nada**_

- Tu casi me matas con tus sexys movimientos_**… tendré que soltarla un poco, esto esta haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo y no tardara en reaccionar, no quiero asustarla**_

- Jajajajaja, vamos Edward lo menos que tengo es sexi, debo haber hecho un patético espectáculo… _**si supieras lo sexy que eres Bellita **_

- Pues estas muy lejos de la realidad Bella, vine en tu rescate antes de cualquiera de estos babosos se te acercara siquiera a preguntar tu nombre, se que en estos momentos nuestra relación es mas que extraña, bueno solo pretendo competir con Jacob no con esta tropa de Universitarios sedientos de una mujer como tu. Te quiero solo para mi Bella, para nadie más… _**no puedo dejarla, el solo hecho de acordarme de esos idiotas me hace apretarla mas ami**_

- No se que decir de verdad yo, y-o…_** la gire para que me viese, quería que notara todo el deseo siento por ella**_

- Solo déjate llevar Bella aunque sea solo por hoy…_** me acerque a ella, baje hasta su altura, respire su aroma esto me vuelve mas loco… **_no sabes cuanto te deseo Bella_**… susurre en su oído, sople su cuello y luego deje un beso, la sentí estremecer, me quede muy pegado a ella moviéndonos al ritmo de la música quizás cuanto tiempo, pero no me importo esto es la gloria**_

_**Comenzó a sonar música mas rápida eso significaba que debía alejarme de ella, pero no quería hacerlo.**_

- Nos sentamos?..._** le pregunte en contra de todo mi deseo**_

- Mmmm?..._** nada coherente que decir, ella también disfruta el estar juntos**_

- Que si te quieres sentar…_** volví a preguntar**_

- Eee, bueno yo quiero ir al baño si no te molesta_**… se giro para ir pero no quería dejarla sola**_

- No me pasara nada Edward, volveré pronto…_** no estaba seguro, la seguí con la mirada, me hablo tan fría, y todo lo que yo sentí al tenerla cerca, ella no sintió nada? Por que ese vacío en su mirada, Dios me vuelvo loco**_

_**Me quede cerca de la entrada al baño, tampoco correría el riesgo de que a Bella le pase algo. Tan solo unos minutos pasaron cuando una chica muy borracha se me acerco, trato de decir algo pero ni siquiera se sostenía, menos hablaba claro, de pronto se balanceo ya casi se cae, la atrape antes de que se estampara con el piso ye ella se aferro a mi, cuando la logré poner de pie, me tenia agarrado del cuello e intento besarme, cuando enfoque mi vista mas allá de la chica Bella me estaba mirando, solo a mi me pasan estas estupideces, se giro yendo a nuestra mesa, me solté de la chica borracha y la seguí no me importo si ahora se caía Bella es lo importante para mi y como de loco no hago las cosas bien para nosotros, si fuese mas sincero quizás no estaríamos en este estupido juego y tampoco tendría que pelear por Bella con Jacob. Logre alcanzarla, no es como si ella lograra correr lejos de mi tanto.**_

- A donde vas tan rápido, te estaba esperando…_** le dije cuando la alcance y la gire para que me mirara**_

- Solo voy con los chicos, estabas ocupado…_** dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, esta celosa, eso es genial, le sonreí **_

- No estaba ocupado Bella, la pobre chica solo estaba borracha y yo fui lo mas cercano que encontró para no caer al suelo…_** seguí sonriendo**_

- No te rías, acabamos de tener un momento especial entre nosotros, lo arruinas diciendo que nos sentemos, luego voy al baño y cuando vuelvo estas abraznado a esa chica, solo no te rías si…_** estaba furiosa**_

- Estas celosa…_** afirme**_

- No es así, solo…. Ya déjalo

- No, no lo dejaré estas celosa tanto como yo lo estoy de Jacob, y de todos quienes se te acercan…_** la tome de la mano y la lleve a un lugar mas apartado, este lugar tiene todo para lo que se te antoje y justo ahora necesito privacidad**_

- No estoy celosa!..._** Espeto enojada**_

- Si lo estas…_** la acorrale en una pared pude una mano en su cintura y la otra como reja al costado de su cara, no se escaparía de mi**_

- Edward volvamos si_**… no no y no**_

- No, así que arruine un momento especial entre nosotros cuando bailamos?, pues sabes lo que quería hacer cuando bailábamos, y por que me aleje?... _**pregunte muy cerca de su rostro**_

- N-o…_** balbuceo**_

- Te lo demostrare y espero no arruines Tú! nuestro momento especial Bella…_** dije estampando mis labios con los suyos, es lo que quería hacer hace mucho, pero solo pensaba en como hacerlo sin dañarla, siendo un hombre tierno y digno de ella, pero dada las circunstancias, verla enojada me excita de sobremanera, y verla celosa sumado quedarme con las ganas hace poco, solo logro acrecentar el deseo que siento por ella. Comencé a besarla de forma ansiosa pero no cerré los ojos tampoco ella, aunque no estaba reaccionado al beso, le acaricie su cara para demostrar amor en este beso también, pero acerque su cintura a mi cuerpo, esto es amor y deseo, poco a poco se relajo, y comenzó a besarme como tanto lo deseaba, y también me relaje la bese con todo el amor que siento por ella, espero logre sentir la mitad de lo que yo por ella. **_

_**Ahora solo disfrutar.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ups no se que decir, Sorry no sabia como volver a escribir, mi tiempo es casi nulo, con suerte leo las historias que me gustan, demasiado trabajo, pero intentare retomar estas historias y que vuelva la inspiración amiiiiiiiiiiiii... plis :-)

Saludos a mi Camilita, pronto subire un capitulo de Celos que tanto quieres :-) jijiji y la Nico igual que esta locura comenzamos juntas y la abandonamos igual... mil perdones por no seguir pero tratare de compatibilizar mis tiempos...

Tambien pido discupa por mis errores ortgraficos, son fatales pero lo subi rapido... besos a quienes pasan por aqui espero les guste bye, comentarios buenos y malos son bien recibidos :-) hasta la proxima


	11. Soldado que Arranca sirve para otra guer

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

_**Capitulo 10**_

"_**Soldado que Arranca sirve para otra guerra"**_

_**POV EDWARD**_

_**Sentir sus manos acariciarme la espalda, el cuello, los brazos la cara, Dios esto es simplemente el cielo, intente ser lo mas tierno que podía con ella, no quería asustarla, pero el deseo que tengo por estar junto a ella es demasiado grande, como la erección que acaba de notar Bella.**_

_**- **_Cariño lo siento, no quise incomodarte_**…. Le explique cuando se dio cuenta de mi estado.**_

_**- **_No me incomoda solo yo no creí que tu, bueno_**… bajo la mirada**_

- Sentiría deseo por ti_**… termine la frase por ella, no puede ser mas tierna… **_pero que equivocada estas Bella, no realice mi propuesta por que si, jamás estaría contigo si no sintiese algo especial, y te juro, te juro que siento mas que solo deseo Bella mía…_** susurre tomando su cara entre mis manos y acariciando sus labios con mi lengua, su estremecimiento me da pistas de que ella siente lo mismo por mi.**_

- Yo también te deseo, y siento muchas cosas por ti no solo amistad Edward_**… sonrío elevando sus pies hasta alcanzar mis labio en un pequeño beso que duro una eternidad no la dejaría escapar ahora que se que estamos en la misma sintonía y es para mi, ella es solo para mi, no mas Jacob no mas ninguno de los babosos que se la comían con la mirada, me ha elegido a mi!**_

_**Cuando comenzó a acariciarme bajo la camisa, no lo soporte mas ella estaba incitándome a mas pero no podía ser en este horrible rincón de la disco, ella se merece que su primera vez sea especial e inolvidable, no podemos seguir aquí.**_

-Bella cariño si sigues así no respondo de mi, no quiero que esto suceda en este lugar necesitas mas que esto_**… mire a nuestro alrededor… **_estas segura de lo que me has dicho es conmigo con quien deseas estar?

- Mas que segura, y no quiero esperar, estoy extasiada de felicidad de que tu también me quieras por lo que prefiero continuar hoy que desistir mañana_**… la volví a besar, no dejaría de hacerlo de ahora en adelante, ella es todo para mi, sin pensarlo dos veces rompí el beso la tome de la mano y me encamine a nuestros asientos… **_no iremos de aquí…_** le dije mientras caminaba a mi lado por lo que no solo la tome de la mano si no que la abrase así no tenería problemas con estos idiotas en el camino, dejando en claro que esta chica me pertenece, al llegar estaba solo Rosalie**_

- Dónde están los demás_**… pregunte a Rosalie**_

- Emmett fue por unos tragos, Alice y Jasper están Bailando, en realidad más que eso_**… dijo mirando hacia la pista, al fijarnos donde miraba no fue agradable ver a mi hermana estar siendo manoseada por Jasper, pero quien soy yo para decir algo, hasta hace unos segundos estaba en las mismas junto a Bella, pero es mejor no mirar**_

- Bueno creo que no pierden el tiempo_**…**_ _**comente a las chicas…**_ con Bella nos vamos, crees que tengan problemas para llevar a Alice? Bella no se siente bien… _**mentí mirando a Bells para que confirmara lo que decía**_

- No hay problema, se puede quedar en mi departamento mañana la llevaremos a su casa, Emmett me invito a comer…_** dijo un tanto nerviosa… **_te encuentras bien Bella_**… le pregunto**_

- Bueno si más o menos lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a trasnochar y menos beber, por eso prefiero volver, y bueno Edward se ha ofrecido a llevarme_**… definitivamente mentir no es su fuerte, esperemos que Rosalie se lo trague ya que es primera vez que comparte con ella**_

_**- **_O Bueno recupérate y que lleguen bien yo los disculpo con los Chicos, nos vemos mañana_**… nos dijo despidiéndose de nosotros**_

_**Caminamos tomados de la mano y en silencio, mis manos sudaban de la anticipación, ella dijo que quería continuar, pero donde en su casa ni hablar Charlie me Mataría, en la mía, no lo creo se avergonzaría por que están mis padres, aunque mi pieza es bastante segura, esta alejada no escucharían nada pero aun así no me parece buena idea, cuando el aire de la calle me golpeo la cara un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, Bella se apego ami con la misma sensación. Caminamos hasta mi auto, abrí la puerta para ella al ingresar me sonrío, eso me basto le bese castamente los labios y corrí hasta mi lugar.**_

-Donde iremos?..._** pregunto Bella, lo mismo me pregunto yo, piensa, piensa… **_yo no se a lo mejor te has arrepentido_**… dijo atropelladamente**_

_- _No, No, yo solo estaba pensando en lo mismo, no creo que tú casa o mi casa sea una opción y también pensaba que quizás quisieras algo más especial y no creí que sucedería hoy por lo que no tengo nada planeado.

_- _Ya te dije que prefiero que sea hoy no me quiero arrepentir, de verdad quiero estar contigo, quiero que te seas la primera persona para mi_… __**y la única quise agregar inmediatamente.**_

- Espero no te arrepientas por que no hemos planeado nada, y bueno quiero ser el primero y único, Bella yo te quiero, yo en realidad Te Amo, y se que a lo mejor piensas que es rápido todo esto pero yo bueno solo el escucharte hablar con Alice sobre tu virginidad me nublo la razón y me di cuenta de que no te podía perder, y ese sentimiento era solo Amor un amor escondido que ni yo sabia que existía dentro de mi, por eso inicie todo esto, no puedo permitir que te alejes no ahora que comprendí lo que siento por ti_**…**_ _**en este momento me sentí como Alice dije todo eso, Dios suspire y cerré los ojos, creo que ya he arruinado todo. Pero luego sentí los labios de Bella junto a los míos en el beso mas tierno que jamás me han dado, correspondí obviamente jamás renunciaría a esto…**_

- Yo también siento que te amo Edward, pero no creí tener oportunidad contigo, por eso al conversar con Alice era solo una ilusión no estaría con nadie a quien no quiera de verdad, y esa persona eres tu, y si sentimos lo mismo, eso significa que estamos juntos_**… pregunto avergonzada**_

_**- **_Espera no ha sido como debía ser_**… me miro asustada… **_Bella quieres ser mi novia?_**... su sonrisa lo dijo todo y el beso también **_

_**- **_Si, Si, Si_**… este momento es memorable no puedo creer que exista tanta felicidad**_

- Bella, ahora que hemos aclarado algunas cosa, no tenemos por que ir tan rápido si no estas lista yo lo entiendo_**… me silencio con sus dedos…**_

- Quiero esto Edward, lo quiero desde hace mucho, y lo quiero ahora, así que a donde vamos, y no se que me pasa pero ni yo me reconozco_**… sonrío y que mas da estamos juntos no amamos, y le daré todo lo que me pida **_

_**Comencé a manejar la mano de Bella siempre junto a la mía solo podíamos ir a un lugar, no era lo mejor pero dado que no había muchas posibilidades, seria lo mejor, al entrar al camino que une a Forks existen varios Hoteles, y bueno tendrá que ser en uno de ellos.**_

- Tendremos que dirigirnos a uno de los hoteles de camino, te parece?..._** para mi no es lo mejor pero no tenemos mejores posibilidades ahora **_

- Por mi esta bien, no te preocupes lo que quiero es estar contigo no importa el Lugar_**… sonrío y esa sonrisa me va matar es tan angelical y sexi a la vez, la anticipación de lo que pasaría me tiene loco**_

Cuando por fin me decidí a estacionar en uno de ello, no esperaba una no muy grata sorpresa… Bella se puso histérica, y yo creí que aquí acabaría mi vida…

- Es Charlie, Dios sigue Edward nos vera, y no no no nos matará vamos continua no pares… _**repetía muy nerviosa**_

- Agáchate un poco, igual pasaremos cerca es preferible que me vea a mi solo… _**Dios esto no nos puede estar pasando, por qué ahora por qué a nosotros, luego de una gran noche la culminación seria perfecta, pero Charlie tenia que estar en un procedimiento justo aquí, en ese caso hubiésemos ido a casa de Bella, Dios que no nos vea…**_ ahora pasare mas rápido solo no te muevas

_**Cuando salimos de ahí, estaba seguro que Charlie me había visto, no lo puedo creer**__**, y como si fuese magia, comenzó a sonar el celular de Bella, era Charlie.**_

- Contesta, es mejor que contestes, se que me vio pero no a ti así que solo háblale_**… estaba nervioso y ella también, pero mejor afrontar lo que venia rápido**_

- Hola Charlie_**… Bella estaba muerta de miedo, se notaba en su tono de voz…**_ yo en casa, si hace un rato llegue, estaba cansada, y Edward me trajo… **se mordió el labio, que le estaba diciendo?**_**…**_ ok si no te preocupes siempre estoy bien, no tengo problemas para quedarme sola… _**sola por que no me dijo antes que Charlie trabajaba esta noche, nos habríamos ahorrado esta situación…**_ si que tengas buena noche, hasta mañana Charlie… _**todo estaba bien, su sonrisa lo decía, el ambiente se relajo tras unas carcajadas, la seguí esto fue estresante**_

- Creo que no salio como esperábamos, no me dijiste que Charlie no estaba en casa

- No me preguntaste, y como dijiste tu casa ni mi casa, creí que era por que no querías ninguna… _**seguía sonriendo**_… ahora que haremos, son las 3 de la mañana, mi padre llega a las 9:00, que dices?

- Que me vas a matar… _**me incline hacia ella…**_ te amo… _**la noche puede que no haya terminado tan mal, veremos que nos espera ahora**_

* * *

_**Sorry Sorry Sorry :-(**_


End file.
